A Pirate's Final Fantasy
by Claypollo
Summary: Summary Kaizoku Tsunoumi es un joven pirata que desea salvar a su familia. Para ello, deberá crear una nueva tripulación que le ayuden a cumplir su objetivo. ¿Lo conseguirá? [Basado en el mundo de Final Fantasy XIV Online] [Contiene MaleOCxMaleOC]
1. La Marejada

En la costa sureña de la isla de Vylbrand, bajo la sombra de los acantilados ancianos que han aguantado el batido del Mar Rhotano, allí se encuentra la ciudad-nación marinera de Limsa Lominsa. La ciudad, la cual se dice que está bendita por la diosa de la navegación, Llymlaen, extiende por numerosas islas pequeñas, cada una conectada por puentes duros hechos de hierro y madera.

Sin embargo, nuestra historia se centra en la posada que se haya cercana al puerto. "La Mareada" era conocida por dar refugio a los cansados marineros que llegaban a reposar a Limsa Lominsa.  
Jack Williams, el dueño de La Mareada tenía una reputación resplandeciente entre los huéspedes, que no podían quedar más contentos con sus servicios.  
Un hombre honesto, de esos que no pueden evitar decir todo lo que se les pasa por la mente. Pero a la vez era un gran anfitrión, que sacrificaría cualquier cosa por hacer sentirte como en casa.  
A los ojos de un visitante de la posada todo era maravilloso, pero a ojos de los pobres trabajadores era un absoluto infierno. Porque cuando Jack decía que sacrificaría cualquier cosa, por supuesto se refería a que haría la vida de sus currantes un infierno si era necesario.  
La mayoría de trabajadores de La Mareada eran personas adultas, que aunque trabajasen muy duro en la posada luego tenían una casa a la que volver y tiempo para olvidar el infierno de su trabajo. Especificando la mayoría, porque el más joven de la plantilla no disponía de ese lujo.

Kaizoku Tsunoumi era el nombre del pequeño de tan sólo 13 años. Y eso es todo lo que sabía sobre él mismo. Cuando era un bebé alguien lo dejó abandonado en una de las habitaciones de La Mareada, y el bueno y amable de Jack decidió hacerlo su hijo.  
O eso es lo que le decía a todos.  
La realidad es que Kaizoku era el más trabajador de ese sitio. No había cumplido los 10 años cuando ya sabía limpiar la posada de arriba a abajo. Y ahora que tenía los 13 estaba listo para servir a los clientes en los turnos de noche, incluyendo a esos borrachos que no encontraban su habitación ni a tiros.  
Su trabajo no tenía horarios, ya que era todo lo que hacía desde que despertaba hasta que iba a dormir. No conocía otra vida que no fuese pasar sus días en esa posada, y ver como iban pasando los días y los meses y los años.

Una mañana fría, Jack estaba más animado que de costumbre. Incluso le había dado permiso a Kaizoku para ayudarlo en la barra, cosa que le encantaba porque eso significaba que las habitaciones mugrientas eran cosa de sus compañeros de trabajo.  
Cuando preguntó a su jefe porqué tanta conmoción, la respuesta que recibió le emocionó incluso a él.  
\- **¿No has oído, chico? ¡Esta noche haré un negocio redondo! Tu vida está a punto de cambiar, Kaizoku.**  
¿Su vida a punto de cambiar? ¿Quizás vendría un huesped de mucho dinero? Las pocas veces que eso había ocurrido, Jack le dejó comer de su banquete privado y todo. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?  
El chico trabajó aún más duro ese día, con ganas de que por fin llegase la noche.

Las tardes de La Mareada eran bastante lentas. Los huéspedes se solían inscribir por la mañana, y salían a ver Limsa Lominsa durante el día por lo que apenas había gente allí. Si tuviese casa, Kaizoku podría aprovechar ese momento para irse a la suya, pero no era el caso.  
Pasaba las horas distraido con el espejo del piso bajo, haciendo caras graciosas, recogiéndose sus largos cabellos violetas en peinados extravagantes, y molestando a la pobre chica a la que le había tocado el turno de tarde.  
Serían sobre las seis cuando la puerta de la posada se abrió con un golpe seco. Kaizoku volvió la mirada con curiosidad, y la muchacha en la barra se tensó de pronto.  
Casi nunca venían piratas a La Mareada. La gente así no era bienvenida, decía Jack. Pero este hombre tenía toda la pinta de ser uno y si no, definitivamente era alguien peligroso.  
No era humano, eso para empezar. Era de la raza Roegadyn, conocida por ser enormes. Kaizoku nunca había visto a nadie así en su vida, por eso no pudo evitar abrir la boca como un maleducado.  
\- **Buenas tardes.** -El tono de voz del hombre era suave, como si cantase lo que estaba diciendo.  
\- **B-B-B-Buenas.** -Kaizoku notó a la chica nerviosa, por lo que se puso a su lado y colocó los brazos sobre la barra para parecer más alto.  
El Roegadyn lo miró con esos ojos color miel, y sonrió. A pesar de tener el rostro lleno de cicatrices su expresión era totalemente amistosa. Kaizoku le sonrió de vuelta.  
\- **Me gustaría reservar un par de habitaciones si eso fuese posible... Mi tripulación y yo pasaremos aquí la noche.**  
\- **¿S-Solo dos? E-Esto s-si, claro... Um... Un momento.**  
La chica se marchó casi corriendo. Kaizoku supuso que era para avisar a Jack.  
Y ahí lo dejó. A solas con ese hombre con pintas peligrosas. Tampoco es como si los trabajadores de La Mareada se preocupasen mucho por él. Era más una molestia que otra cosa.  
El hombre parecía distraido mirando la posada, pero a Kaizoku no le gustaban los silencios largos.  
\- **¿Eres un pirata?** -Preguntó directamente, examinando cada detalle.  
Al hombre parece que le hizo gracia su pregunta, y soltó una carcajada fuerte.  
\- **Si te dijera que si no podría quedarme aquí, ¿no crees?** -Kaizoku ladeó la cabeza, mechones de su pelo cubriendo su rostro. - **Supongamos que lo soy. Supongamos que soy el Capitán de un barco pirata. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**  
El chico se encogió de hombros.  
\- **¿Qué es eso?** -Soltó, olvidando su pregunta anterior y señalando el colgante del Roegadyn.  
\- **¿Esto?** -Agarró la piedra de color verde que colgaba de su cuello. - **Es el símbolo de la Diosa de la Navegación Llymlaen. Trae suerte a los navegantes y los hombres de mar.**  
Kaizoku asintió lentamente. Abrió la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Jack llegó de pronto.  
\- **¡BIENVENIDO! Dos habitaciones, ¿verdad?** -Pasó por su lado, y le dio un golpe para que se marchase a otro lado. Kaizoku se agarró el hombro, comenzando a moverse lentamente hacia otro lado. - **No te habrá molestado el chico, ¿verdad?**  
El hombre sonrió. No era como la sonrisa de antes. Esta era definitivamente una sonrisa incómoda.  
\- **Para nada. Se ha encargado de que no me aburra mientras espero.** -Le pasó una mano por los hombros y guiñó un ojo a Kaizoku cuando pasó por su lado y este volvió a mirarlo con la boca abierta.  
\- **Eres el primero que dice algo bueno del crío. Hahaha. Bien, por favor tu nombre y el de los que planean quedarse.**  
\- **Ciertamente.**  
Kaizoku subió las escaleras de dos en dos, mirando sus manos con sorpresa. Le había dado el colgante tan bonito de antes.  
Decidió escondérselo en el bolsillo, porque si Jack lo veía estaba seguro de que se lo iba a quedar.  
Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. ¿Podía este día ir a mejor?

La noche llegó antes de que Kaizoku se diese cuenta. Cuando bajó al piso de abajo porque estaban a rebosar vio al hombre de antes, pero este no se percató de su presencia. Estaba bebiendo con quien supuso que sería su tripulación.  
Pensó en ir a darle las gracias, pero se lo pensó mejor y fue hacia la barra para llevar los pedidos al resto de mesas.  
Después de ignorar a algunos borrachos que se reían de su altura, y llevar casi 5 pedidos de ron, alguien empezó a mandar a todos a callar.  
Una chica se había subido al escenario que casi nunca se utilizaba. Tenía un gorro con una pluma, que cubría parte de su rostro, pero aún así podías ver perfectamente su cabello ondulado del color del sol caer por sus hombros como una cascada de oro.  
Kaizoku se sonrojó un poco, y oyó a más de uno y más de dos borrachos gritarle groserías a la chica pero esta ni se inmutó.  
Abrió la boca, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a cantar con la voz más bonita que Kaizoku había oído en su vida. Es como si todo en la posada se hubiese paralizado. No había más sonido que la voz de la muchacha que resonaba por toda la habitación, y un acordeón que alguien tocaba a su lado. Incluso los trabajadores se quedaron quietos para apreciar la canción.  
El niño se habría quedado a deleitar la canción también, pero notó una presión en su hombro. Jack lo empezó a arrastrar fuera de la habitación a la parte de atrás de la posada. La voz de la chica se alejó, hasta que sólo se oía de forma amortiguada entre los huecos de las paredes.  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?** -Preguntó, dándose cuenta de pronto de que no se detuvieron en el almacen, si no que seguía arrastrándolo hacia afuera.  
Jack lo miró de reojo.  
\- **Hay un trabajo que necesito que hagas chico.**  
- **Oh... Espera, necesito coger mi libret-**  
\- **No la vas a necesitar, vamos.**  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba fuera, en la fría noche Jack lo empujó hacia la calle y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
Kaizoku se quedó unos momentos de confusión mirando la puerta del almacen, sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Es que había roto algo? ¿Le estaba castigando por algún motivo?  
Extendió la mano para abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.  
\- **¡O-Oye! ¡Abre, Jack!** -Dio un par de golpes en la puerta para llamar su atención. **-¡NO HE HECHO NADA! ¡ÁBREME! ¡POR FAVOR!**  
El solo pensamiento de tener que dormir en las calles le aterraba. No quería. Quería irse a su cama a dormir.  
\- **¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡ME PORTARÉ BIEN! ¡POR FAVOR, DEJAME VOLVER A ENTRAR! ¡NO VOY A VAGUEAR JACK, TE LO PROMETO!**  
No hubo respuesta.  
Un viento recorrió su cuello, pero no se trataba del frío de la calle.  
Kaizoku de un salto se giró.  
Ahí había un señor que reconoció porque pasaba mucho tiempo en la posada, pero nunca se quedaba a dormir. Era de los que mejores propinas le dejaban, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que se trataba de alguien sospechoso.  
\- **¿El viejo Jack te ha dejado fuera, chico?**  
Kaizoku dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del hombre y de la puerta de la posada.  
\- **Sí.** -Respondió. No sonrió. No tenía expresión ninguna.  
\- **No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa a pasar la noche? No te cobraré ni nada de eso.** -A pesar de que su voz intentaba sonar amable, Kaizoku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.  
\- **No. Gracias.**  
Dio otros dos pasos atrás.  
Al hombre no le gustó esa respuesta. Frunció el ceño y se acercó para agarrarle del brazo, pero Kaizoku consiguió esquivarlo.  
\- **Vas a venir, quieras o no, mocoso. He pagado una fortuna por ti, y no pienso dejar que el asqueroso de Jack se quede con mi dinero sin recibir nada a cambio.**  
Un vacío llenó su estómago. No supo que hacer para reaccionar. Ni cuando el tipo agarró su mano con fuerza, ni cuando le sonrió de forma horrible.  
Sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía ganas de gritar pero era como si su voz le hubiese abandonado.  
\- **¿Has visto? No pasa nada si hacemos las cosas por las buenas, ¿verdad?** -Susurró empezando a tirar de su brazo.  
¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con él? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Iban a hacerle daño? ¿Iban a vender sus órganos o algo así? Con la cabeza corriendole a mil por hora, sólo reaccionó cuando alguien se presentó delante del hombre que le llevaba de la mano.  
Era un chico más mayor que él, de unos veintipocos años.  
\- **Perdona, creo que me he perdido, hehe.** -Murmuró al hombre. - **¿Podría guiarme a la posada?**  
\- **Llevo prisa.**  
De un golpe lo apartó, apretando más fuerte su agarre. Kaizoku le dedicó una mirada al chico de horror absoluta y era como si le leyese el pensamiento.  
\- **Su hijo parece asustado.**  
\- **Le da miedo la oscuridad.** -Soltó secamente. - **Por eso vamos a ir a casita, ¿verdad chico?**  
El agarre se hizo más fuerte, y Kaizoku sintió como si su muñeca se iba a partir en dos.  
\- **...** -Miró al desconocido a los ojos. - **Ayuda...**  
Fue lo único que necesitó para atestarle al hombre un puñetazo en la mandibula.  
Un grito desgarrado salió de los labios de su secuestrador, y eso es lo que provocó que por fin su cuerpo reaccionase, para salir corriendo hacia la dirección contraria.  
\- **¡EH, CHAVAL ESPERA!**  
Pero no esperó. Ni siquiera a su salvador.

Corrió y corrió, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba justo delante de su acantilado. Miró a la derecha, miró a la izquiera, pero no había otro camino que coger. Volvió la cabeza para ver sus nuevas posibilidades, sintió la sangre helarse. Ahí estaba su secuestrador, navaja en mano.  
Tenía sangre. Asumió que del pobre tipo que intentó ayudarle.  
\- **Te he dicho... Que hagas las cosas por las buenas... Niño.** -Soltó. Con el puñetazo su rostro ahora daba muchisimo más miedo.  
\- **N-No... No quiero... Por fav...** -Y al dar dos pasos hacia atrás, sintió como el color desapareció de su rostro.  
\- **¡NO!**  
Lo último que vio, antes de caer al vacío fue la cara furiosa de ese tipo intentando agarrarlo, y fallando.

¿Qué era mejor? ¿Morir al caer por un acantilado o morir a manos de ese tipo? Al menos no sentiría el miedo de ver que planeaba hacer con él..  
Eso es lo que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de caer al agua, y que todo se volviese negro.

Cuando despertó, sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna. Aún era de noche, aún estaba mojado, aún seguía vivo.  
El sonido de las olas chocando contra el acantilado y algun que otro cangrejillo correteando le llamaron la atención. Se agarró la cabeza. Definitivamente se había hecho daño en la nuca.  
Cuando agachó la mirada, empezó a gritar. Su pierna estaba atrapada por una enorme roca, que debió caer con él por el acantilado.  
\- **T-Tranquilo. Respira... ¿Estás bien?** -Una voz suave intentó calmarlo. Lo reconoció enseguida. Era el Roegadyn que se inscribió esa tarde en La Mareada. -¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- **K... Kai... Kaizoku...** -Susurró con un hilo de voz.  
\- **Vale, Kai. Escuchame. No quiero que te duermas, ¿vale?** -El chico miró a su derecha. Una persona pequeña tenía su mano agarrada. - **No podemos levantar esta roca, asi que tenemos que... Tenemos que cortarte la pierna, ¿vale?**  
\- **NO.** -Kaizoku se agitó por completo. - **NO. NO, NO, NO. POR FAVOR, NO.**  
La persona de su lado colocó su mano en el hombro del niño.  
\- **¿Prefieres perder tu pierna o tu vida?** -Soltó claramente. -N **o quiero presionarte, pero si la marea sube no podremos ayudarte, Kai.**  
\- **N-No... No quiero... No...**  
\- **¿No quieres qué?**  
Kai le agarró la manita a la mujer, haciendo un pucherito.  
\- **No quiero morir...**  
Ella le sonrió, y le acarició el rostro.  
\- **No pasa nada, ¿vale?** -Le hizo una seña al Roegadyn. - **Mirame a mi. No pasa nada. No pasa nad...**  
\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**  
Y de nuevo todo oscuro.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez, se encontraba en una cama. Aún le dolía la pierna y partes del cuerpo que antes siquiera sentía.  
Se pasó una mano por la nuca, y se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda. Alguien había recogido su cabello en una pequeña coleta, probablemente para que no le molestasen los mechones en el rostro.  
Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Podía oler el mar a la perfección. Probablemente nisiquiera estuviese en tierra.  
Fue a levantarse de la cama, pero su rostro palideció al instante. Uno de sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera, sin embargo... A pesar de aún sentirlo, su pie derecho no estaba ahí.  
En su lugar, un muñón vendado desde la rodilla hacia arriba.  
\- **No... No... No puede ser...** -Murmuró, sintiendo las lagrimas arder en sus ojos. Se agarró con ambas manos la pierna, sintiendo el dolor aún más fuerte.  
Y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Una chica rubia entró con algo en las manos.  
Kaizoku la reconoció en seguida. Era esa que cantó en La Mareada esa noche. Sólo que ahora que no llevaga gorro pudo ver perfectamente dos orejas de gato salir de su cabeza.  
¿Es qué estaba soñando?  
\- **¡OH! ¡CHICOS! ¡KAI HA DESPERTADO!** -La chica dio un salto, y casi se abalanzó hacia él. - **¿ESTÁS BIEN? Oh... Nos tenias a todos tan preocupados...**  
A pesar de que en la posada se veía tan elegante ahora casi actuaba como una niña.  
\- **Uh... Um...** -Es lo úno que salió de su boca.  
Entonces entraron por la puerta un chico y una mujer bajita. Mucho más bajita de lo que la recordaba. Era una raza completamente diferente a la suya, estaba claro, pero no podía reconocer cual.  
\- **Kai... Que susto nos has dado, tío.**  
El chico era ese que lo salvó de su secuestrador. Tenía el pelo azul y la misma sonrisa pícara que esa noche. Sólo que ahora llevaba el brazo vendado. A Kaizoku le invadió la culpa y extendió las manos hacia el vendaje.  
¿Era por esa noche? ¿Fue por culpa del cuchillo del secuestrador? Era porque intentó salvarlo, ¿verdad?  
\- **Aww, que mono. Mira... Está preocupado por tu herida, Gales.**  
\- **¿Esto? ¡No es nada! Mira, mira Kai. ¡Puedo moverlo perfectamente!** -Empezó a levantar y bajar los brazos, hasta que se tensó de pronto. - **Ay, ay, ay...**  
\- **¡GALES! ¡MORGANA!** -La mujer pequeña dio un grito y ambos chicos se pusieron rectos como un palo. -Voy a examinar a Kai, por favor marchaos y avisad al capitán.  
\- **Sii...** -Murmuraron desganados.  
- **¡Hasta luego, Kai! Ponte bueno, ¿vale?** -Morgana se giró sonriente, y Kaizoku se fijó en una larga cola de gato que salía de sus pantalones.  
\- **En serio, no es nada. Me alegro de que estés bien.** -Gales la siguió después de sonreirle dulcemente.  
El niño miró hacia el suelo, aún confuso y sin poder recordar bien todo lo de esa maldita noche. Tenia muchisimas preguntas que hacer, pero la mujer que quedaba en esa habitación no parecía que fuese a contestarle a ninguna.  
\- **A ver... ¿Sientes dolor?**  
\- **...Sí.** -Contestó. - **Um... En la cabeza... En la espalda y ahí...** -Señaló hacia el muñón, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.  
\- **Aja...** -La mujer se giró para coger algo de la mesa de la habitación. - **Es normal. Pero creo que esto te aliviará un poco. ¿Además de eso has notado algo raro? ¿Mareos, cansancio, fiebre?**  
\- **...Hambre...** -Susurró.  
La mujer se le quedó mirando un rato, antes de empezar a reír suavemente.  
\- **Entendido. Te traeré algo para comer, ¿vale? Pero te tienes que tomar esta medicina.**  
\- **...**  
\- **Supongo que tienes preguntas**. -Pareció leerle la mente, sentándose a un lado de la cama. - **Bueno, es mejor que el capitán te las responda. Por ahora me presentaré. Mi nombre es Griddy Gallaher. Oh, y esos dos de antes eran Morgana Katsu y Henry Gales.**  
\- **Oh... Vale.** -Fue lo único que dijo, tomándose la cucharada de medicina que le había ofrecido la mujer. - **P-PUAJ.**  
Provocó una risita en ella.  
\- **Supongo que no es del gusto de un niño.**  
Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre enorme de piel gris, lleno de cicatrices. Por tercera vez, Kaizoku abrió la boca al observar a ese hombre. Y lo recordó. Su colgante.  
Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, pero se sorprendió al ver que lo llevaba colgado.  
\- **¿Cómo está?** -Preguntó a Griddy, como si él fuese invisible o no pudiese oírlo.  
\- **Mejor. ¿Sabes si Gales ha preparado algo de comer? Está muerto de hambre.**  
\- **Um... Sí. Creo que estaba acabando el almuerzo.**  
\- **Bien. Iré a por algo, ¿vale Kai?**  
El chico asintió timidamente, y la mujer pequeña salió por la puerta.  
El capitán agarró una silla y se sentó frente a Kaizoku con expresión preocupada. Su mirada también estaba clavada en el muñón.  
\- **Lo siento, chico.**  
\- **...**  
\- **No hubo forma de que pudiesemos salvarte sin... Ya sabes.**  
\- **... Gracias.** -Murmuró agarrando el colgante. - **No te di las gracias por esto...**  
\- **No hay problema. Creo que necesitabas la bendición de Llymlaen más que yo.** -El hombre le revolvió el pelo. - **Ella es la que te ha salvado de verdad**.  
\- **Llymlaen...** -Miró el colgante con curiosidad. - **Asi que ella me salvó ayer...**  
El hombre lo miró con ternura.  
\- **No fue ayer... Um... Has estado durmiendo por dos días, chico.**  
\- **¿DOS DÍAS?** -Volvió a intentar levantarse, casi cayendose por culpa de la pierna fantasma. - **¡TENGO QUE IRME! ¡JACK SE VA A ENFADAR!**  
\- **No tienes que preocuparte por eso.** -El capitán le agarró por el brazo, antes de que se cayese de boca. - **Um... Ese hombre intentó venderte a ese otro y... El caso es que hemos pagado más dinero por ti, uh... Sí. Suena mal. Lo se. Pero si quieres volver no tienes que preocuparte podemos llevarte.**  
Kaizoku frunció el ceño, confuso.  
\- **¿Venderme...? No soy un juguete.** -Soltó, sentandose en la cama. - **Tiene que ser un error. Jack no me vendería.**  
El hombre se rascó la nuca. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a un niño...?

La puerta se abrió una vez más. Por ella pasó Griddy junto con Morgana llevando algunos platillos que olían de maravilla. La barriga de Kaizoku empezó a rugir como loca.  
\- **A ver, Dwayne... Dejame paso.** -Murmuró la mujer pequeña entregándole al chico una barrita de pan.  
\- **¡CAPITÁN ROCKFELLER! ¡MIRA, MIRA! ¡HOY HAY COSTILLAS!**  
- **¡COSTILLAS!** -El Roegadyn sonrió ampliamente. -Come rápido, chico. Si no te robaré todo. -Bromeó, revolviéndole el pelo.  
\- **Costillas...** -Nunca había comido costillas. Parecía un sueño. Gales entró también, con más cosas en las manos. - **¿E-Eso es para mi...?**  
\- **Anda, pero si hablas y todo.** -Rió Gales. - **Claro. ¿Para quién si no?**  
Kaizoku abrió mucho los ojos, lo cual provocó risas entre todos los de la habitación. El Capitán sin embargo lo miró una vez más con algo parecido a lástima.  
\- **Escucha, Kai. Si de verdad quieres volver no tienes que preocuparte. Lo digo en serio.**  
\- **¿HUH? ¿KAI SE VA? ¡PERO ACABA DE LLEGAR!**  
\- **Morgana, no grites.**  
\- **¡YO TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA! ¡SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO UN HERMANO PEQUEÑO!**  
\- **Además si se va ese tio raro se va a aprovechar de él. No quiero, me niego. Kai te quedas, ¿verdad?**  
Kaizoku los miró uno a uno, confuso.  
\- **Um...**  
\- **Morgana estás asustando al chico.**  
\- **Venga, venga fuera todo el mundo.**  
Y de nuevo quedaron sólo el Capitán y él. Al ver que el hombre no dijo nada más, empezó a comer como si no hubiese un mañana.  
\- **O-Oye te vas a ahogar...** -Pero aunque dijese eso, estaba muerto de hambre. No podía evitarlo.  
De pronto se detuvo, con la cara llena de salsa y miró al hombre. Repitió su pregunta.  
\- **¿Eres un pirata?**  
Dwayne Rockfeller soltó una carcajada.  
\- **Sí, lo soy.**  
Kaizoku pensó unos momentos, y volvió a empezar a comer.  
\- **A Jack no le gustan los piratas, le dan miedo.** -Soltó.  
\- **Vaya, hombre.**  
\- **Pero a mi me parecen guays. Creo que sería guay ser un pirata.** -Se limpió la boca con el brazo. - **Pero... No creo que sirva para ser un pirata. Porque solo sirvo para limpiar, lo dijo Jack. Oh. También se servir en las mesas. Aunque ahora solo con una pierna quizás no pueda.**  
El Capitán frunció el ceño. Kaizoku pensó que habría dicho algo que le había molestado, pero la realidad es que ese Jack empezaba a darle más y más asco. ¿Cómo podía tratar así a ese crío?  
\- **¿No crees que puedas aprender a ser un pirata?**  
\- **Nope.**  
\- **Entonces prefieres volver.**  
\- **...** -Kaizoku dudó. - **No os sería útil.**  
\- **No me importa si lo eres o no. No te he salvado porque me seas útil.** -El chico levantó la vista del plato, sorprendido. - **Si decides volver o quedarte, quiero que aproveches tu oportunidad de seguir viviendo al máximo.**  
El chico se quedó un momento pensando.  
\- **No viviría al máximo con Jack...** -Murmuró. - **Pero no me tireis por la borda si soy un inútil, ya te lo he dich-**  
No pudo acabar su frase, porque entraron de golpe Morgana y Gales para darle un abrazo fuerte.  
\- **¡SIIII! ¡SE QUEDA, SE QUEDA!**  
El capitan y Griddy soltaron una risilla, y a Kaizoku se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.  
\- **No te preocupes, chico. No te vamos a abandonar nunca.**

 _ **Nunca.**_

Un joven de 25 años despertó agitado. Se miró instintivamente la pata de palo de su pierna derecha, y tomó aire agarrando el colgante de su cuello.  
\- **Nunca, ¿eh...?** -Rió de forma amarga. Había vuelto a soñar con ellos. - **Yo tampoco pienso abandonaros. Lo juro por Llymlaen.**  
Y con esto, Kaizoku Tsunoumi se levantó de la cama de la posada en la que estaba alojado.  
Tenía que salvar a su familia. A toda costa.


	2. El Miqo'te

Una posada que podía recordar a otra que en su tiempo se llamaba La Marejada. Ahí es dónde estaba Kaizoku hospedado.  
¿Qué fue de La Marejada? Nunca regresó para averiguarlo. Aunque tampoco es como si ese antro pudiese haber cambiado mucho en tan solo 12 años.  
Una chica pasó por su lado mientras el joven bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Se aseguró de dejar la habitación más o menos arreglada. Sabía el asco que era tener que limpiar las mierdas de los demás.  
Hacía ya casi nueve meses desde que empezó su viaje en solitario en busca de una nueva tripulación para su viejo barco.  
¿Qué pasó con la anterior? Los caballeros de la barracuda, la guardia real de Limsa Lominsa los había tomado como prisioneros. A ellos y a otros cientos de piratas. De la noche a la mañana la guardia había cobrado un enorme poder por algún motivo que Kaizoku desconocía.  
Sólo él había conseguido escapar, y a veces deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió un desayuno normal. El tío que trabajaba ahí parecía molesto por algo, pero prefirió no preguntar nada.  
Después de que le sirvieran, otro hombre entró a la posada y comenzó una charla con el camarero. Inevitablemente acabó enterándose.  
\- **Pero Marko... ¿Y esa cara tan larga?**  
\- **¿No te has enterado? Ya lo han subastado...** -El camarero se acercó al hombre para seguir con un susurro, pero Kaizoku podía oírlo de todas formas. - **El Miqo'te que la guardia había capturado, ya sabes. Dicen que era un bellezón de cabellos claros. Me habría encantado poner mis manos encima...**  
Kai sintió como el huevo frito se le iba por mal camino y empezó a toser como loco. El camarero y su amigo lo miraron extrañados.  
\- **Eh, tío. ¿Estás bien...?**  
Pero no respondió. Agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camiseta y pudo ver como el horror se formaba en sus ojos. Lo acercó tanto a su cara que sus narices casi chocan.  
\- **¿Dónde?**  
\- **Eh... ¿Eh...?**  
\- **¿Dónde está? El Miqo'te.**  
\- **N-No lo se, tío. De verdad no se nada.**  
Un golpe en la barra con su puño fue suficiente para asustar al otro hombre.  
\- **¡E-EN EL PUERTO! ¡ACABAN DE LLEVARLO AL PUERTO! ¡LO HE VISTO VINIENDO PARA ACÁ!**  
Kaizoku sonrió de lado, lanzando al camarero al suelo. Tiró algunas monedas por el desayuno, y procedió a salir por la puerta.  
\- **¡N-No vas a poder...! Urk. No vas a poder con los guardaespaldas del comprador.**  
\- **¿Oh?** -No se giró, sólo rozó con los dedos un libro verde que llevaba colgando a su derecha. - **Déjame intentarlo.**  
Dicho esto se fue. Los dos hombres se miraron confusos.  
\- **Lo que hace uno por un esclavo de raza rara.** -Soltó el camarero recogiendo los platos.

Kaizoku corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían, pero aún así la ansiedad que sentía por llegar tarde empezó a llenarle por completo. En su mente solo podía oír un nombre. Morgana. Tenía que ser ella. No podía dejar que alguien la secuestrase y perderla para siempre. Tenía que salvarla.  
Antes de cruzar la esquina, dio un salto y comenzó a subir por las ventanas de un edificio. Sentía la adrenalina nacer en su estómago mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro, intentando ganar velocidad.  
Por fin consiguió ver el muelle a tan solo unos minutos de dónde estaba, y saltó de uno de los edificios a la calle. Tuvo tan mala suerte que cayó al lado de una chica, y por el impacto esta se dio de bruces contra el suelo.  
\- **O-Ouch. Pero... ¿QUÉ HACES**?  
Kaizoku se detuvo solo un momento para mirarla de arriba a abajo.  
\- **Perdón.** -Es lo único que dijo antes de volver a salir corriendo.  
La muchacha empezó a gritar improperios, pero no tardaron mucho en quedarse lejos y ser amortiguados por el viento contra sus oídos.

Por fin llegó. Había un cúmulo de gente alrededor de lo que parecía ser un tipo ricachón y un montón de guardias.  
Y ahí estaba. Una persona con una gran túnica negra y una bolsa en la cabeza, atada de manos. Aún así pudo ver perfectamente el movimiento de cola de debajo de la túnica. Era ella. Tenía que actuar ya.  
Se abrió paso a golpes entre la gente, y agarró su libro. Lo abrió, buscando la página que necesitaba como un loco, y justo cuando llegó a primera fila la encontró.  
Los guardias se dieron cuenta de que planeaba algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
\- **¡FESTER, PAINFLARE, SUMMON!**  
Una especie de tifón se formó de un segundo a otro, y la gente empezó a gritar. Los guardias cayeron uno a uno por culpa de una masa de energía de color verde, y no pudieron hacer nada a pesar de que el tipo les gritase que se levantasen.  
Por último, una bestia enorme y translúcida se presentó desde los cielos, causando caos por toda la zona. Era la distracción perfecta.  
Salió corriendo, guardando su libro y con la mano en su espada por si fuese a necesitarla para llegar hasta su objetivo. En cuanto estuvo delante la agarró de forma nupcial, y oyó un quejido por parte de la figura. Su voz era... ¿Demasiado aguda?  
No... Es que Morgana debía estar asustada. Tenía que ser eso.  
\- **No te preocupes. Voy a sacarte de aquí.** -Le susurró al oído, y la figura asintió lentamente.  
Empezó a correr en dirección contraria con el Miqo'te en brazos, y antes de que alguien pudiese fijarse en él, ya había salido del muelle. Siguió corriendo, más y más, y no paró hasta que llegó a la puerta de su posada.  
No se atrevió a entrar por ahí, por lo que colocó al rehén en su espalda, y aún con las manos atadas este se agarró como pudo a su camiseta.  
Subieron por la pared de la posada, hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación dónde se hospedaba. No tardó mucho en abrirla, y por fin se sintió a salvo.

\- **Buah... ¿Has visto, Morgana? ¡Lo he usado! ¡El Summon! Has visto el bicho del cielo, ¿no?** -Kaizoku sonrió ampliamente. - **Por cierto. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Sabes si están bien? Oh... Espera te quito esto. Haha. Perdón.**  
Se acercó a la figura, que aún seguía con esa bolsa negra en la cabeza y con cuidado la retiró lentamente.  
\- **Estoy tan contento de que estés...** -Y como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal, Kai se quedó congelado. -. **..bien.**  
No eran los ojos verdes de Morgana los que le devolvían la mirada, si no unos rojos.  
Sí. Sin duda era un Miqo'te. Pero este... Era un chico.  
Su piel pálida y rasgos delicados. Su cabello casi blanco, corto y hacia un lado. Sus marcas bajo los ojos y sobre la nariz... No tenía nada que ver con la arquera de su antigua tripulación.  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Kaizoku se quedó ahí sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
El chico seguía atado, por lo que utilizó su espada para cortar las cuerdas que retenían sus manos.  
\- **E-Esto...** -Murmuró el Miqo'te con voz aguda. - **¿Q-Qué vas a hacer conmigo...?**  
\- **¿Eh?** -Kai reaccionó, con expresión de horror total. - **¡N-NO, NO, NO! ¡ES UN ERROR! ¡E-ESTO...! Yo pensaba que eras um... Otra persona. N-No quiero nada de ti.**  
\- **Ah...** -Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tímidamente. - **De todas formas... Muchas gracias por salvarme. Eres mi héroe.**  
Pero Kaizoku no le estaba escuchando. Se sentó en la cama, y colocó las manos sobre su rostro. Era demasiado... De verdad pensaba que había salvado a uno de los miembros de su familia.  
El Miqo'te lo miró con lástima, y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Después de eso le dio un abrazo, intentando rodearlo con sus bracitos delgados.  
\- **¿Qué haces?** -Kai levantó la cara, entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- **¡Siempre que mi hermano se siente triste un abrazo es lo que necesita!** -Sonrió de forma felina.  
\- **No te ofendas, pero no me gusta que me toquen los extraños.**  
\- **¿Huuuuh?** -El desconocido infló las mejillas. - **Que borde.**  
 **\- Ya... -** El humano se levantó de la cama, ante la atenta mirada carmesí del joven.  
\- **¿A dónde vas?**  
\- **Voy a traerte algo de comida. Estarás muerto de hambre.**  
\- **Un poco...** -Murmuró, mirándose el estómago. - **¡E-Espera! ¡No se tu nombre!**  
\- **... Kaizoku Tsunoumi.** -Soltó. - **¿Cómo te llamas?**  
\- **¡Kumo Taiyou!**  
\- **Bien, Kumo. Esperame aquí.**  
\- **¡Siiiii!**  
Kumo sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos. Puede que su héroe fuese un borde, pero al menos tenía buen corazón.

Al volver, por mucho que Kai le preguntase el pobre Miqo'te no tenía ni idea de si su tripulación estaba bien o no. Habían pasado nueve meses después de todo... Ni siquiera sabía si estaban aún en esta ciudad.  
Le hizo un par de preguntas más. Sobre el motivo de su detención, y sobre dónde necesitaba ir.  
El motivo era claro. Una denuncia falsa de robo. Kaizoku sabía de buena mano cómo de peligroso era últimamente ser de una raza especial sobre todo ahora que el comercio de esclavos estaba comenzando a crecer por buena parte de la región.  
Kumo parecía tener lagunas en su mente, por lo que no recordaba muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía o de dónde venía. Sólo le habló un rato de su hermano y se fue a dormir en su cama.  
Kai suspiró y se tumbó a su lado. Otro día que había perdido sin encontrar rastro de su tripulación. La decepción había sido demasiado grande... A pesar de aún ser de día, acabó durmiendo espalda con espaldas junto a Kumo.

Cuando volvió a despertar, el chico no estaba a su lado. Se asustó por un momento, pero el mini-ataque pasó al verlo mirando por la ventana. Era de noche.  
\- **¿Qué haces...?** -Murmuró con voz grave de acabado de despertar.  
\- **¿Mmh? Oh. Me gusta la noche.** -Kumo volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
\- **Oh.**  
Kaizoku se levantó, y se sentó junto a él en el alféizar. Estuvieron un rato mirando a la luna en silencio. Kumo posó sus ojos rojos en la mitad de la cara de su salvador, y luego volvió a mirar hacia afuera.  
\- **¿Cómo te hiciste eso?**  
\- **¿La cicatriz?** -Inconscientemente se colocó un par de dedos sobre la nariz. - **Es una historia larga. Una pelea.**  
\- **Mmhm...** -El albino lo miró con curiosidad. - **¿Una pelea con piratas?**  
Kaizoku rió entre dientes.  
\- **¿Me ves cara de marinero?**  
- **¡Tienes cara de hombre de mar!** -Asintió Kumo fuertemente. - **¿No fue con piratas...? Um... ¿Entonces una pelea en un bar?**  
\- **No he dicho que no fuera con piratas.** -Levantó las piernas, la de carne y hueso y la de madera, al alféizar y el Miqo'te abrió mucho los ojos.  
\- **¡T-Tu pierna!**  
\- **Oye. No es de buena educación señalar las piernas que le faltan a los demás.**  
\- **A-Ah... P-Perdón.**  
\- **Es broma.** -Kaizoku rió entre dientes. - **No pongas esa cara, hombre. No te voy a comer.**  
Kumo sonrió, y empezó a reír también.  
Otra vez se quedaron callados, hasta que Kai volvió a hablar. No le gustaban los silencios.  
\- **Oye. ¿Has recordado ya cómo llegaste aquí y a dónde vas?**  
\- **Um...** -Kumo ladeó la cabeza. - **Si que recuerdo que estaba en casa con mi hermano pequeño y... Supongo que ahora me estará buscando. Espero que no se meta en líos...**  
\- **¿Dónde es tu casa?**  
\- **Gridania.**  
\- **Oh, eso esta cerca. Ni siquiera tenemos que coger el barco.**  
Kumo se tensó un poco.  
\- **M-Mejor.** -Hizo una pausa. - **Espera. ¿Vas a llevarme a casa?**  
\- **No he dicho eso. Deja de asumir cosas.** -Kai se cruzó de brazos. - **Te diré dónde es, pero si quieres que te acompañe vas a tener que esperar algunos días. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.**  
\- **¡WOW! ¡GRACIAS!**  
\- **¡No te-!** -Muy tarde, el felino se le lanzó encima. Por suerte, no era ni de lejos tan grande como él y pudo atraparlo sin problemas. - **Te he dicho que no me gusta que me toquen los extraños, ¿no?**  
Kumo sonrió a pesar de la expresión molesta del más grande.  
- **¡Pero no soy un extraño! Ahora somos amigos, ¿no?** -Y volvió a empezar a frotarse en su pecho como un gato.  
\- **Ugh...** -Intentó separarlo un par de veces, pero era como si estuviese pegado. - **Que... pesado.**  
Y tras un largo bostezo, acabaron quedando de nuevo dormidos.

El sol se colaba por la ventana de la posaba. Kaizoku abrió un ojo, molesto. El Miqo'te seguía encima de él, roncando como un condenado. Incluso se le había dormido una mano.  
- **Maldita sea, levanta...** -Soltó, lanzándolo al suelo.  
Kumo bufó y enseñó los dientes, sin saber donde estaba por un momento. Kai le miró con una ceja levantada. Le dieron ganas de rociarlo con un dispensador de agua o algo así para que se le bajasen los humos.  
\- **Pero Kai... Que aún es muy temprano...** -Murmuró, arrastrándose lentamente de nuevo hacia la ventana, con la intención de subirse al moreno de nuevo.  
\- **Es Kaizoku.** -Le corrigió. - **Y no te acerques. Tengo mucho que hacer ho...** -Al dirigir su mirada por la ventana, su rostro palideció. Guardias. Entrando a la posada. - **MIERDA. MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA.**  
Ante la mirada confusa del Miqo'te empezó a recoger sus cosas como alma que llevaba el diablo, para acabar cogiéndolo a él en brazos como a un saco de patatas. Se aseguró de dejar algunas monedas de plata en la cama como pago de su estancia.  
\- **O-Ouch. Kai... ¿Qué pasa?**  
\- **Es Kaizoku.** -Volvió a repetir. - **Son los caballeros de la barracuda.**  
\- **Oh... ¡Pero no te preocupes por eso!** -Kumo sonrió. - **No van a reconocerme. Llevaba la cara tapada.**  
Kai abrió la ventana lentamente, y esperó a que todos hubiesen entrado a la posada.  
\- **Idiota. No te creas tan importante. No vienen a por ti.**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Entonces a por quien vienen?**  
Hizo una breve pausa.  
\- **A por mi.**  
\- **¿A por ti? ¿Para qué?**  
No respondió. Le puso un pañuelo en la cabeza para cubrir sus orejas, y salió por la ventana a la vez que alguien derribó su puerta de un golpe.  
\- **¡HA ESCAPADO! ¡TRAS ÉL!**  
Kumo se agarró fuerte a la espalda del humano, y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras este saltaba de edificio en edificio.  
\- **¡WAAAH! PERO, KAI. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?**  
\- **Ya te he dicho que es Kaizoku, maldita sea.** -Se detuvo en uno de los edificios dejando al albino en el tejado, y alcanzó su libro verde. - **Kaizoku Tsunoumi. Y soy un pirata de la tripulación de Rockfeller.**  
\- **¿P-PIRATA?** -El joven abrió mucho los ojos.  
\- **¡FESTER!**  
Un tifón se formó de la nada, y detuvo a un par de guardias que le seguían de cerca. Kai le extendió la mano, y Kumo dudó unos segundos.  
\- **¿Eres...? ¿Eres un pirata de verdad?**  
\- **¿Prefieres venir con un pirata o quedarte con tus amigos los guardias?** -Levantó una ceja.  
El Miqo'te no dudó, y agarró su mano.


	3. Armstrong

Un callejón casi vacío en mitad de la ciudad. En él dos jóvenes tan quietos que parecía que ni siquiera respirasen. El más alto tenía al otro agarrado por la boca para que no se le escapase ningún sonido que pudiese causarles problemas.  
Pasaron de largo varios guardias, y hasta que las calles no volvieron a su bullicio habitual Kaizoku no soltó a Kumo.  
\- **Ugh... Creo... Creo que los hemos perdido...** -Susurró entre jadeos.  
\- **Puaj. Estás sangrando.** -El Miqo'te se limpió un rastro rojo que había dejado sobre sus labios.  
\- **¿Um? Oh.**  
Era cierto... Quizás una de las veces que habían saltado de un edificio a otro se habría hecho daño. Una larga raja que no dejaba de sangrar recorría su palma horizontalmente.  
\- **¿Me dejas verlo?**  
Kaizoku dudó un momento, mirando sus ojos color vino.  
\- **Um... Uh... Claro.**  
Kumo sonrío y agarró suavemente la mano. Acto seguido agachó el rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre la herida.  
- **O-OYE. ¿QUÉ HACES?**  
Kaizoku apartó la mano rápidamente, igual que si le hubiesen acercado un hierro ardiendo. Kumo no dejó de sonreír y ladeó la cabeza. Como si le leyese la mente, el moreno volvió a observar su palma. Una luz dorada salía de la piel rasgada, poco a poco juntándose entre sí. Cuando volvió a mirar al Miqo'te se fijó en que los símbolos de su rostro también brillaban como el sol.  
Abrió la boca, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Su cara debía ser un poema, porque vio los labios del chico curvarse en una sonrisa divertida.  
Para cuando volvió en sí, la herida en su mano había acabado de cerrarse por completo, pero en sus venas aún podía ver algo de esa luz que se fue disipando a medida que su sangre volvía a fluir con naturalidad.  
\- **¿Cómo has...?** -Empezó, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.  
\- **Sólo funciona si la herida es de menos de hace treinta minutos. Aunque antes el límite eran cinco... Um... Quizás cuanto más crezca podré curar heridas más antiguas.**  
\- **No te he preguntado eso.** -Soltó Kaizoku, entrecerrando los ojos y palpando la palma de su mano. De verdad estaba curada por completo.  
Kumo se limpió la sangre de los labios con un lametón.  
\- **No entiendo por qué te sorprendes. Tu puedes hacer eso con el viento.**  
\- **Es diferente. Es una larga historia.** -Desvió la mirada durante un momento hacia su libro.  
\- **Pues... Lo mío también.**  
Parecía que no quería hablar de ello, y Kaizoku asintió con un suspiro. Si el chico no se sentía cómodo no le iba a presionar mucho más.  
\- **Está bien, está bien. ¿Nos vamos?**  
Levantó las orejitas desde el pañuelo mal colocado.  
\- **¿A dónde?**  
\- **Tengo que hacer cosas, ya te lo he dicho.**  
El moreno se acercó a él y le colocó el pañuelo para que cubriese bien su cabello.  
\- **Oye, espera. No me gusta como me queda. ¿No puedo ponérmelo en el cuello?**  
\- **...** -La expresión de Kaizoku denotaba cansancio. - **No te lo estoy poniendo por gusto, ¿sabes? Es mío. No me gusta que lo utilices. Es para que nadie te vea las orejas.**  
\- **Pero...** -Hizo un pucherito.  
\- **Además... ¿Piensas ir con esa túnica negra a todas partes? Es incómodo. Y esto también llama la atención, ¿sabes?**  
Nada más agarrar su cola, los ojos de Kumo se volvieron diminutos, y un sonido visceral salió de su boca. Como si hubiese pisado a un gato.  
- **¡AH! ¡KUMO!**  
El albino se giró para ver la cara furiosa de Kaizoku. Le había arañado la cara.  
\- **U-Uy...** -Rió suavemente, pasándose una mano por la nuca. - **Espera que...**  
\- **Insoportable.** -Susurró, cuando el Miqo'te se acercó a su mejilla.

Los dos jóvenes salieron lentamente de su escondite. Para su alivio no había ni rastro de la guardia real.  
Kaizoku agarró bien el saco dónde llevaba bien sus pocas pertenencias, y comenzó a caminar por las calles seguido de cerca por Kumo. Lo miraba con curiosidad, una mirada penetrante de esas que llegan a incordiar a cualquiera. O quizás es que el pirata era una persona que se desesperaba con facilidad.  
\- **¿Tengo algo en la cara?**  
Kumo negó fuertemente, y volvió la vista hacia delante con timidez. Kaizoku suspiró.  
\- **Entonces... ¿Qué necesitas hacer?**  
\- **Reparar mi barco. Y también buscarte algo de ropa más... Disimulada.**  
\- **Oh, entiendo...**  
Silencio.  
Kumo volvió a abrir su bocota, pero por suerte lo que fuese a decir Kaizoku pudo callarlo.  
\- **Aquí. Los astilleros. Vamos a entrar.**  
No esperó a que su acompañante respondiese, y cruzó la puerta.  
Era una tienda pequeña. Kaizoku asumió que ahí no es dónde se encargaban de reparar los barcos, sólo de atender a los clientes que solicitaban sus servicios. A pesar de eso, podías encontrar herramientas, planos y partes de barco allí donde mirases.  
En la mesa de recepción había una chica de espaldas, hablando con alguien que estaba en la trastienda.  
Los dos esperaron pacientemente a que la muchacha se percatase de su presencia.  
\- **Grace. Hay clientes.** -Le aviso el hombre que no se veía. Y se giró.  
Kaizoku abrió mucho los ojos. Su cabello era negro como la noche, y sus ojos rojos, como los de Kumo, sólo que mucho más agresivos. Pero nada de eso le sorprendió, ni siquiera la cicatriz en su ojo derecho.  
\- **...Tú.** -La expresión de la tendera era de asco absoluto. Le había reconocido.  
\- **La chica... Que se cayó.**  
\- **¿CÓMO QUE ME CAÍ? ¡ME TIRASTE TÚ!**  
\- **¿Huh? Pero si no te toqué.** -Picó con rabia él.  
Empezó una pequeña discusión en la tienda. Kumo pasaba de mirar al chico a la chica cómo si se estuviese jugando el partido de Tenis más interesante del mundo.  
\- **¿Puedo ayudarte, jovencito?** -Un señor de cabello claro se presentó frente al Miqo'te. Tenía una sonrisa amable que le inspiró confianza al instante.  
\- **Um... Sí.** -Asintió. - **Mi amigo quiere arreglar su barco.**  
\- **No soy tu amigo.** -Kaizoku saltó al instante.  
El hombre rió, y tomó el lugar de la chica.  
\- **No asustes a los clientes, Gracey.** -La apartó con suavidad. Ella le dedicó una mirada de odio total al pirata y se marchó a la trastienda. **-¿Una reparación entonces?**  
\- **Um... Sí.**  
Se rascó su barba rubia, y se quedó unos momentos mirando a su cliente. Luego volvió a sonreír.  
\- **Bien. ¿Qué le ha pasado a vuestro barco?**  
\- **Mi. Mi barco.** -Corrigió. - **Um... Esto... Chocó con el muelle. Me gustaría un mecanismo para que una sola persona pueda manejarlo.**  
\- **¿Una...? ¿Me estás hablando de un barco grande?**  
\- **Sí. ¿No puedes?**  
El hombre soltó una carcajada. Negó lentamente como si acabase de recordar algo gracioso, y suspiró.  
\- **Sí... Quizás pueda. Por favor. ¿Tu nombre?**  
Dudó un momento.  
\- **Kaizoku. Kaizoku Tsunoumi.**  
Se hizo el silencio en la tienda. El dueño se le había quedando mirando a los ojos sin expresión alguna. Incluso Kumo que estaba distraído por un par de cachivaches notó la tensión en el ambiente, y se giró para ver qué ocurría.  
\- **Kaizoku... Bien.** -Asintió, y apuntó algo rápido en un papel. - **Si me disculpas...**  
El tipo se marchó por la puerta por la que salió la chica, dejándolos ahí.  
A medida que pasaban los minutos en silencio, Kaizoku se ponía más y más nervioso. Kumo había vuelto a distraerse con anclas de formas graciosas. No se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que había en la tienda, incluso en la parte de atrás.  
\- **Mierda.** -Masculló el moreno, y le dio un golpe al Miqo'te en el hombro. - **Nos vamos.**  
\- **¿Eh? Pero tu barco...**  
\- **Vamos.** -Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta de la tienda, pero sus peores sospechas se confirmaron. Estaba cerrada con llave. - **No puede ser...**  
Empezó a zarandear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Empujaba y luego tiraba para que la cerradura acabase por romperse. Incluso colocó un pie en el marco para tirar con más facilidad.  
Por fin, la maldita puerta dio de si y consiguió arrancarla de cuajo.  
- **¡SÍ! ¡Kumo vam...!**  
Pero cuando se giró, su rostro palideció al instante.  
\- **K-Kai...**  
El lloriqueo del albino vino desde detrás de una espada que rozaba su cuello. El dueño de la tienda, con esa sonrisa que nunca desapareció, lo tenía agarrado por los hombros. A su lado, la muchacha portaba una gruesa soga.  
\- **Cierra la puerta, chico.**  
Kaizoku tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos. Acercó su mano hacia donde su espada solía estar. Nada. ¿En qué momento se la había robado? Ni siquiera se le había acercado. ¿Cómo había conseguido atrapar a Kumo sin que hiciese ningún tipo de ruido?  
Su otra mano rozó el libro verde que llevaba atado por correas, pero un jadeo de susto por parte del Miqo'te le detuvo.  
Ese cabrón le había acercado aún más la espada.  
\- **Ni se te ocurra intentar nada, chaval. O tu amigo pagará el precio.**  
\- **No es mi amigo.** -Le salió casi automático.  
Pero tenía razón. Este tipo no era alguien corriente, así que por ahora... Decidió que lo correcto sería hacerle caso.

La muchacha consiguió maniatarlo de forma que le era imposible escaparse. Se notaba que tenía buena experiencia con los nudos. Además de eso, rodearon otra soga sobre su cuerpo atándolo a una silla para que le fuese imposible moverse.  
En cuanto estuvo seguro de que no podía moverse el tipo soltó a Kumo que empezó a respirar de forma exagerada, agarrándose la garganta.  
\- **¿Qué clase de pirata da su nombre real así de buenas?** -Soltó una risotada. **-Si es que parece que buscas que te capturen. De verdad...**  
Pero Kaizoku no le prestaba atención. Por fin consiguió que los ojos de Kumo se posasen en los suyos. Y señaló hacia la puerta. El Miqo'te hizo un pucherito, y pudo ver sus orejas agacharse bajo su propio pañuelo, pero le volvió a señalar la puerta de forma algo más agresiva.  
\- **Eres el pirata más descuidado que he conoc- ¡EH!** -Antes de que pudiese cogerlo, Kumo salió como alma que llevaba el diablo por la puerta de la tienda. **-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡GRACE! ¡VIGÍLALO!**  
- **¡S-Sí, Señor!**  
El hombre salió detrás de Kumo, y Kaizoku apretó los dientes.  
- **¡CORRE, KUMO!** -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Y así, se hizo el silencio de nuevo en la tienda. La chica miraba al pirata con una mezcla de miedo y odio. No apartó los ojos en ningún momento, hasta que él decidió devolverle la mirada. Ella saltó un poco pero se mantuvo firme.  
\- **No te pareces...**  
\- **¿Eh?** -El tono agresivo del joven la volvió hacer saltar.  
\- **N-No te pareces.** -Repitió en tono alto. - **Al retrato.**  
\- **¿Retrato?**  
Lentamente la morena sacó un papel del bolsillo de su vestido. Se lo acercó al regazo y rápidamente se volvió a su lugar de vigilante.  
Era un cartel de "Se Busca". En él se leía su nombre, Kaizoku Tsunoumi, y abajo un pequeño texto.  
 _"Último miembro de la banda pirata Rockfeller. Se busca vivo. Muy agresivo. Recompensa 100,000 Giles."_  
Pensó para si mismo que era demasiado poco, aunque en comparación con su familia él no era nada. Pero entonces, se fijó en el retrato. Su rostro pasó de una expresión de lástima a una de horror absoluto.  
Un señor de unos 40 años. Gordo. Calvo. Con una nariz tan redonda que parecía un Moguri. Y por supuesto, la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. ¿Ese...? ¿Ese se suponía que era él?  
\- **¿Quién es esta persona?** -Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.  
Entonces, una idea brillante se le pasó por la cabeza. Era su oportunidad para escapar, y con suerte encontrarse de nuevo con Kumo.  
No porque le importase el Miqo'te ni mucho menos. Simplemente necesitaba su pañuelo de vuelta. Era de Gales, y se enfadaría mucho si le dijese que lo había perdido cuando se reencontraran.  
Tomó aire, y volvió a mirar a la chica con sus ojos morados chispeantes.  
\- **¿Estás tonta? ¿No ves que esta persona claramente no soy yo?** -Suspiró. - **Ya ni siquiera puedo inventarme un nombre decente, ¿eh...? Está bien. Kaizoku Tsunoumi no es mi verdadero nombre. Pero eso no es ningún crimen. Sólo quería ocultar mi identidad y recordé ese que oí hace unos días.**  
Ella ladeó la cabeza, confusa.  
\- **¿E-Eh...? Pero...**  
Se acercó a la mesa, dónde el dueño había dejado su libro verde.  
\- **Pero aquí en la primera página... Viene tu nomb-**  
\- **NO LO TOQUES.** -Ladró, asustando a la chica. Su expresión debía dar miedo, porque incluso dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
Su plan a la basura.  
No pudo hacer mucho más, porque por la puerta volvió a aparecer ese hombre. Y no venía solo. Traía a Kumo agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, que le andaba bufando, intentando arañarle.  
Kaizoku suspiró.

Ahora eran dos atados a dos sillas. Cómo si no estuviese lo suficientemente incómodo, el Miqo'te no paraba de disculparse y lloriquear que intentó escapar, pero que el tipo fue demasiado rápido. A pesar de que no pronunció palabra, Kaizoku le creía. Ese señor... Tenía algo en su mirada que le hacía temblar.  
El hombre se les quedó mirando un rato, y se acercó a él con esa sonrisa que ahora se veía hasta tétrica.  
\- **Bonito colgante, chico.** -Acercó su mano para tocarlo, pero Kaizoku reaccionó enseguida haciendo un amago de morderle. El hombre se sorprendió, pero al instante empezó a reír. - **Oye, oye. ¿Tan importante es esa vieja piedra para ti?**  
Sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.  
\- **Cierra la boca.**  
La chica apretó los puños.  
\- **¡Oye! ¡No le hables a-!**  
\- **Silencio, Grace.** -El hombre clavó una rodilla en el suelo, y se quedó mirando al joven. Su sonrisa ya no estaba presente entre la barba clara de su rostro. - **¿Y tú te haces llamar un pirata de la banda de Rockfeller? Eres patético.**  
\- **¿CÓMO?** -Se zarandeó un poco en la silla, a lo que Kumo soltó un par de quejidos.  
El dueño de la tienda rió de forma sarcástica, y se levantó. Acto seguido arrancó el pañuelo de la cabeza al albino.  
\- **¡Ouch!**  
\- **Heh. Ni siquiera puedes disfrazar bien a tu compañero. ¿Así planeas surcar las aguas de este mundo? ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo tú sólo, pedazo de torpe?**  
- **HE DICHO QUE CIERRES LA BOCA.**  
Se acercó al moreno y con una mano le apretó las mejillas, forzándole a mirar fijamente su cara.  
\- **No sólo es tu culpa, chico. Después de todo eres el niñito mimado de Dwayne.**  
Lo soltó, y se marchó hacia la trastienda otra vez. Kaizoku se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, con el rostro descompuesto. No quería admitirlo, y jamás lo haría ni en un millón de años... Pero en el fondo sabía que cada palabra que había salido de la boca de ese cabronazo era cierta.  
¿De verdad iba a conseguir salvar a una banda entera de piratas preparados el miembro más débil del grupo? ¿Iba a viajar por el mar él solo cuando no podía escapar ni de un simple astillero?  
Apretó los dientes.  
\- **¿Quién eres...?** -Murmuró, sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
El tipo había vuelto con algo en las manos.  
\- **No se si habrás oído hablar de mi, chaval. Pero yo de ti he oído hasta la saciedad.** -Dejó eso que traía en el mostrador. Planos. Planos de su barco. - **Brennan Armstrong.**  
\- **¿Bre... nnan...?**  
Grace y Kumo se miraron confusos. No se enteraban de nada.  
\- **Señor Armstrong. ¿Es que usted conoce al pirata?** -Se atrevió a preguntar la chica.  
\- **¿Conocerlo...? Um...** -El rubio sonrió. - **Digamos que es el protegido de... Un amigo que fue muy especial para mi.**  
Kaizoku tenía la mente en blanco.  
Tantos años. Tantas historias. Y tenía ante él al gran Brennan Armstrong. Ese que se marchó de la tripulación poco antes de su llegada.  
Si el Capitán no le habló de él más de mil veces no le habló ninguna. Incluso se escribían cartas cada mes o así.  
Pero... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estaba Brennan aquí?  
\- **Kaizoku.** -El hombre se puso a su altura de nuevo. - **Si te he retenido no es porque vaya a entregarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**  
\- **...**  
El joven asintió lentamente.  
\- **Sólo tú puedes salvar a Dwayne y los demás.** -Siguió. - **Pero no en estas condiciones. Así que necesito pedirte un favor. Déjame entrenarte para que puedas salvarle. Y arreglaré tu... No. Nuestro barco.**  
No tuvo ni que pensarlo.  
\- **...Lo haré.**


	4. Entrenamiento

Un joven adolescente en mitad de una pelea entre piratas. El pequeño Kaizoku de 15 años sabía de sobra que cuando la tripulación se enzarzaba en una lucha él debía esconderse en la bodega y esperar a que todo se calmase. Pero esto era distinto.  
Sus ojos morados estaban clavados en el capitán. La espada de Rockfeller había caído a varios metros de él, y no tenía su libro de hechizos a mano esta vez. Uno de los piratas reía, apuntando su arma al Roegadyn. Tenía que hacer algo.  
Tenía que salvarlo.  
Su respiración agitada era todo lo que podía oír. Levantó la puerta de la bodega y con toda su fuerza de voluntad salió corriendo. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sólo cuando agarró la espada del capitán, este se fijó en él. Era mucho más pesada de lo que esperaba, y se tambaleó un poco cuando la levantó para atacar al pirata.  
\- **¡KAI, NO!**  
Por desgracia el grito del capitán es lo que hizo que el enemigo se diese cuenta de que estaba a punto de darle una estocada. Se giró, sin dudar ni un segundo, dando un tajo con su arma.  
\- **¡KAI!**  
Gritos y un fuerte dolor es lo único que pudo distinguir en su visión bañada por el rojo. Primero fue en la cara, luego en la nuca al caer de espaldas.  
De repente silencio. Un silencio agonizante, sólo interrumpido por sus jadeos que iban aumentando en volumen.  
Y se despertó entre sudores. No era un niño. No tenía 15 años, ni estaba en mitad de una pelea entre piratas. Era un adulto y estaba en una cama que al principio no reconoció.  
Su respiración agitada no se detuvo al haber despertado, sólo empeoró. Rápidamente se tocó el puente de la nariz con la yema de los dedos. Justo dónde tenía su cicatriz.  
\- **¿Kai? ¿Estás bien?** -La suave voz de un Miqo'te que estaba al lado de la ventana oscura no le hizo reaccionar. Ni siquiera cuando se colocó a su lado. - **Respira... ¿Quieres un poco de agua?**  
Fue a levantarse a por algo de beber, pero el pirata le agarró de la muñeca.  
\- **No. No... No te vayas.** -Susurró. Aún parecía medio dormido.  
Kumo ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con ternura.  
\- **Tranquilo. No me voy, ¿vale? Sólo respira. Poco a poco...**  
Y así lo hizo. Poco a poco, fue calmándose, volviendo a cerrar los párpados que le pesaban como si fueran anclas. El albino no se marchó de su lado en el resto de la noche.

La mañana llegó antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta. Kaizoku abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse a un joven babeando a su lado dormido profundamente. Automáticamente lo empujó fuera de la cama.  
La reacción fue la misma que la del día anterior. Un bufido enseñándole los colmillos como si fuese un gato enfadado. Entonces, se dio cuenta de la cara molesta del chico que lo miraba desde lo alto de la cama.  
\- **¿Otra vez...? ¿Sabes, Kai? En mi casa cuando nos despertamos decimos buenos días.**  
\- **En mi casa duermo solito. ¿No te ha dado Brennan una cama para ti?**  
\- **Sí, pero...** -Kumo ladeó la cabeza desde el suelo, y sonrió. - **...Es igual. ¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?**  
\- **No.**  
\- **Pero, Kaaaa-aaai.**  
\- **Te he dicho que me llames Kaizoku.**  
\- **Kai-zo-ku. Es muy largo. ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco me llamo sólo Kumo, pero te dejo que me llames así. ¿Poooorque...?** -Se levantó y señaló al pirata para que respondiese.  
\- **¿Uh? ¿No te llamas Kumo?**  
El Miqo'te cerró los ojos molesto. No era la respuesta que buscaba.  
\- **Me llamo Kumota. ¡Pero me puedes decir Kumo! ¡Pooooorque...!**  
\- **Ah, lo siento. Te diré Kumota a partir de ahora.** -Kaizoku también se levantó de la cama para ir al baño.  
\- **¡NO! ¡KAI! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS AMIGOS!**  
\- **No soy tu amigo, Kumota.**  
- **¡Pero, Kaaaai...!**  
Sin que le viese, el moreno sonrió un poco. Era demasiado fácil meterse con él.

Brennan les había dejado una habitación en su propia casa para que no tuviesen que depender de posadas y así llamar atenciones innecesarias. En el piso de abajo tenía los astilleros, a la que se salía por la puerta de atrás, por la que Grace y él entraron ayer.  
Ayer... Había aceptado tan rápido la propuesta de Brennan. Parecía un milagro venido de los cielos. Porque tenía razón. No es que fuese exactamente un pirata temerario y ejemplar. Ni siquiera sabía usar la espada correctamente.  
Dwayne nunca quiso que tuviera que verse en la situación en la que necesitase pelear con una. Por ello, le dio... Ese libro. El libro que alguna vez le perteneció. Aún así, estaba claro que su poder era limitado, y no podría depender de él para siempre.  
Brennan le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para salvar a su tripulación.  
Kumo y Kaizoku salieron al salón en el que les esperaba la chica con mala cara. Había preparado algo de comer, pero el pirata no se fiaba mucho de que no fuese a intentar envenenarlo o algo así.  
\- **Buenos días, Grace.** -Saludó el Miqo'te con una sonrisa amable. Ella no respondió. Tenía la mirada clavada en el moreno.  
\- **Escúchame bien, Pirata.** -Lo último lo dijo con desprecio. - **Me da igual que el Señor Armstrong confíe en tí o no. Si intentas hacernos algo, ese desayuno será lo último que pruebes. ¿Lo has entendido?**  
Definitivamente no iba a probar bocado.  
Justo en ese momento, Brennan entró con una sonrisa. Miró de reojo a Kaizoku y Kumo pero no les dijo nada. Simplemente se dirigió a la muchacha.  
\- **Gracey. Hoy por la tarde vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento junto a Kai y Kumo. ¿Has estado practicando últimamente?**  
\- **Um... Bueno... Sí. Cuando he tenido tiempo.** -Murmuró tímidamente.  
\- **Oye, Brennan. Dijiste que me ibas a entrenar a mi, no a ellos.** -Se quejó Kaizoku, levantando la cabeza y señalando a Kumo y Grace.  
El hombre posó una mano sobre su cabello, y empezó a ejercer presión. A pesar de estar sonriendo su expresión daba miedo.  
\- **¿Has dormido bien, chico? Te veo un poco irritado.**  
\- **O-Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Para.**  
\- **Oh, sí. Kumo sigues con esa ropa llamativa. ¿Por qué no os distraéis y vais a dar un vuelta para comprar ropa?** -Brennan habló por encima de los quejidos del moreno. - **Estoy seguro de que a Kai no le importa.**  
\- **Me importa.**  
\- **¡Sí! ¡De compras!**  
\- **Entonces decidido. No volváis hasta que le hayas encontrado algo a Kumo que le ayude a disimular de dónde viene.**  
Cada vez se arrepentía más y más de haber aceptado la propuesta del astillero.

El pueblecito dónde estaban no parecía ser muy concurrido a esas horas de la mañana. La poca gente que había iba a su bola, buscando las tiendas dónde necesitaban ir a comprar o volviendo a casa de una dura noche de trabajo.  
Kumo a su lado bostezó. La verdad es que era bastante temprano. Pero cuanto antes se quitasen esto de encima, mejor. O eso es lo que pensó Kaizoku.  
\- **¿Tienes algún estilo de ropa que te guste?** -Preguntó, caminando hacia el centro y buscando alguna tienda de ropa.  
\- **¿Estilo...? Bueno... No tengo un estilo concreto creo.** -Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y pasándose las manos por los hombros. Kaizoku lo miró de reojo.  
\- **¿Tienes frío?**  
\- **No.**  
El moreno cerró los ojos, molesto. ¿A qué venía la modestia ahora? Con lo pesado que era a veces.  
\- **Toma.** -Se quitó el chaleco blanco que traía puesto. - **No es mucho, pero si estás totalmente desnudo por debajo de esa túnica vas a pillar algo.**  
\- **¡Llevo calzoncillos!** -Soltó, ofendido.  
\- **No te he preguntado.** -Respondió Kai, apretando el chaleco. - **¿Lo coges o qué?**  
Kumo sonrió, y asintió lentamente.  
\- **Gracias...**  
\- **No hay de qué. Ahora vamos a buscar una tienda o Brennan no me dejará entrenar nunca.**  
El albino se pasó el chaleco por encima de los hombros y decidió arrimarse un poco a su acompañante. Kai se quejó pero asumió que sería por el frío así que decidió darle un pase.  
Lo que ninguno de los dos notaron fue la mirada fija de la persona, cubierta hasta la cabeza, que los observaba desde la entrada de un callejón, y que cuando pasaron por su lado desapareció.

Encontrarle a Kumo ropa no fue difícil. Lo difícil fue intentar que dejase de probarse modelitos y de pedirle que se los comprase.  
Entre la chica de la tienda que le aplaudía cada vez que salía del probador, y la insistencia del Miqo'te con ver todo lo que la tienda ofrecía, Kaizoku pensó que iban a quedarse ahí hasta que se hiciese de noche.  
Cuando se probó el décimo conjunto, salió con su pañuelo al cuello. Antes de que la dependienta volviese, el pirata se lo arrancó y lo volvió a colocar sobre sus orejas. Kumo frunció el ceño, y soltó un bufido, a lo que Kaizoku respondió con un gesto señalando a la mujer.  
Por suerte, eso es lo que le cortó el rollo al albino.  
\- **Bien. Entonces sólo esto.**  
\- **¿"Sólo"?** -Kaizoku se agarró el puente de la nariz. - **¿Te crees que estoy hecho de dinero? Además es mucha ropa para el poco tiempo que vamos a pasar juntos.**  
\- **¡No es para mi nada más! También elegí ropa para mi hermano pequeño.**  
\- **¿Y para qué has...?**  
\- **Bueno... Ya que tienes tantos giles. Um...** -Sonrió de forma inocente.  
\- **MALDITO PARÁSITO. DEVUELVE LO QUE NO SEA PARA TI.**  
\- **¿HUUUUUUUUH? Pero Kaaaaaaaaaaai...**  
Justo llegó la dependienta con esa sonrisa que sólo los vendedores saben poner. Kaizoku miró al Miqo'te, y luego a la mujer. Después de vuelta a Kumo. Estaba mirándolo con cara de gatito triste.  
\- **¿Entonces se lo cobro?**  
Dio un largo suspiro.  
\- **Que remedio...**  
\- **¡KAI! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!** -Se lanzó para darle un abrazo, pero el pirata consiguió esquivarlo.  
\- **Y se llevará todo eso puesto.**  
\- **¡Muy bien!**  
La tipa había hecho un negocio redondo.  
De camino a los astilleros Kumo no dejaba de intentar abrazarlo, besuquearlo y demás cosas incómodas que hacían que Kaizoku se hubiese arrepentido de haberle comprado nada. Todo era por Brennan. Todo era por el entrenamiento. Siguió repitiéndose esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
Cuando llegaron por fin, ya era mediodía. Habían perdido toda una mañana en esa bobada. Pero... Kumo parecía feliz. Se le escapó una sonrisilla viendo como hablaba con la chica, Grace, y comía el almuerzo que había preparado.

Después de comer, Brennan cerró los astilleros y guió a los tres jóvenes a un lugar algo alejado del pueblo, adentrándose en los bosques que llevaban a Gridania. Kumo parecía algo más nervioso que de costumbre, pero Kaizoku le restó importancia.  
Cuando llegaron, el hombre les ordenó sacar sus armas de elección. Grace cargaba un arco viejo, y algunas flechas que apenas tenían punta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el pirata la estaba mirando se giró para que no se fijase en qué más había traído. Kaizoku entrecerró los ojos con rabia. Niñata.  
\- **Kai. Vas a entrenar tu manejo de espada, ¿verdad?**  
Ante la atenta mirada del hombre asintió lentamente.  
\- **Nunca he sabido manejarla muy b-**  
\- **¡Piensa rápido!** -Y antes de poder acabar su frase, Brennan dio una estocada con un palo de madera hacia su pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.  
\- **¡O-OYE! ¡PERO TÍO! ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!**  
Torpemente intentó sacar la espada de su funda. El rubio rió, y lo apuntó con el palo.  
\- **Los enemigos no esperan, chico.** -Se giró un momento. - **Grace, como siempre intenta dar en la diana que has traído. Y tú Kumo, si quieres puedes practicar el tiro de arco con Gra-**  
Kaizoku volvió a caer al suelo. Esta vez, porque intentó atacar a su maestro, y este lo esquivó de forma magistral.  
\- **Tranquilo. Prefiero observar.** -Rió Kumo. Le hizo hervir la sangre al pirata.  
\- **Concéntrate, chico. Si sigues así vas a estar más veces en el suelo que de pie.**  
Pasaron los minutos, y los minutos se hicieron horas. Para cuando Kaizoku quiso darse cuenta, el sol empezaba a ponerse entre las montañas del pueblo. De nuevo estaba en el suelo, jadeando, sudando como un cerdo.  
Miró de reojo a Brennan. El hombre también se veía cansado, pero aún tenía energía para seguir muchísimo más. Hacía un rato que Grace había acabado su propio entrenamiento, y a Kumo le había dado tiempo a echarse una siesta y despertarse.  
Apretó el puño. No había alcanzado al rubio ni una sola vez.  
\- **Venga, chico. Volvamos. No puedes aprenderlo todo en un día.**  
Se levantó tambaleante. Si no fuese por su pierna de madera definitivamente habría caído al suelo. Por suerte, Brennan le agarró por los hombros.  
\- **Mañana... Te daré...** -Masculló, mirándolo de reojo.  
El ex-pirata soltó una carcajada.  
\- **Claro. Estaré listo para recibir tu golpe.**  
Le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza, y pusieron rumbo de nuevo a la tienda.  
Definitivamente era un entrenamiento infernal.

Así fue como empezó la rutina de Kaizoku. Por las mañanas él y Kumo despertaban temprano y Brennan siempre les tenía algún trabajo. Limpiar la tienda, ejercer de tenderos en los astilleros, hacer la comida... A Grace le quitaron un enorme peso de encima. Mientras ellos trabajaban duro, el hombre se encargaba del barco de Kaizoku junto a su equipo de trabajadores.  
Las tardes las dedicaban a entrenar con la espada. A pesar de que Brennan le había enseñado las posiciones que debía tomar, la forma de sujetar la espada, la forma de golpear... De verdad sentía que todo estaba siendo completamente inútil. Nunca llegaba siquiera a rozarle. Kumo no paraba de insistir que de verdad había mejorado, pero esas palabras le eran totalmente inútiles.  
Si no podía con Brennan... ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a su familia? ¿Cómo iba a viajar él solo?  
\- **A lo mejor no tienes que ir tú solo.** -Fueron las palabras del Miqo'te un día que volvían del entrenamiento.  
\- **¿Huh...?**  
\- **El chico tiene razón. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo solo?**  
Kaizoku miró a Brennan confuso.  
\- **¿Por qué...? Bueno es obvio. Nadie querría acompañarme.**  
\- **¿Eeeh? ¿Acaso le has preguntado a alguien?** -Kumo colocó sus brazos sobre la espalda y se agachó para ver mejor al pirata. - **Si pudiese, yo te acompañaría.**  
Kaizoku se le quedó mirando un buen rato.  
\- **¿Se puede ser más repelente?** -Soltó, apartando la cara. Pero Kumo consiguió ver algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Fueron dos duras semanas, pero por fin un día por la mañana el ex-pirata vino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Su barco estaba listo. A pesar de que quizás aún era muy pronto para marcharse, eso significaba que tenía más tiempo para dedicarle a sus entrenamientos.  
¡Era motivo de celebración!  
Brennan invitó a los tres a salir de noche por el muelle para comer. Podían ver el barco desde lejos, y a la vez disfrutar de buena comida. Además le quitaba tener que preparar cena para ellos.  
De camino a un pub, que Brennan aseguró era el que tenía el mejor pulpo del pueblo, Kaizoku tenía la vista puesta en Kumo. Su rostro estaba invadido por la curiosidad viendo tanta gente y luces resplandecer. Era como si no hubiese salido de noche en su vida. Kaizoku soltó una risita, y le dio un golpe suave con el codo.  
\- **¿Qué pasa?**  
\- **¿Eh? N-No, nada. ¡Es todo muy bonito!**  
\- **Supongo.** -Se encogió de hombros, y volvió la vista hacia delante. - **Pensé que estarías acostumbrado. ¿No eras una persona nocturna?**  
\- **Donde vivo no hay todas estas cosas.**  
\- **Oh, cierto. Vives en Gridania, ¿no? Um...** -Hizo una pequeña pausa. - **Si quieres puedo llevarte mañana mismo.**  
\- **¿¡Mañana!?** -Kumo se paró en seco entre la gente. Brennan y Grace siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta, pero Kaizoku se detuvo también, levantando una ceja. - **Eso... Eso es muy pronto.**  
\- **Bueno mi barco ya está arreglado. A partir de ahora sólo es entrenar. No me importa perder un día y llevarte a casa.**  
El Miqo'te tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.  
\- **Pero... Pero volver a casa... Yo...**  
Kaizoku suspiró. Se acercó lentamente al joven y negó con la cabeza. Ya se olía esto.  
\- **No tienes casa o algo de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Estás...? ¿Estás sólo en este mundo?**  
\- **Claro que no. Tengo a mi hermano. Y mi familia me quiere mucho, pero...** -Kumo se pasó una mano por el pelo. - **Es complicado. No quiero volver aún.**  
Hubo un breve silencio. Los dos parados en mitad del paseo marítimo donde la gente caminaba en distintas direcciones de forma animada.  
\- **Ven conmigo.**  
\- **... ¿Qué?**  
Kaizoku le agarró de las manos, y clavó sus ojos en los del Miqo'te. Pudo ver como se sonrojaba un poco.  
\- **Si no quieres volver no lo hagas. Eres un coñazo, lo reconozco pero... N-No me importaría que fuésemos... Compañeros. O algo así... Um... No me importaría si vienes conmigo. Es... Es lo que intento decir.**  
Kumo parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Después de un par de segundos le dedicó una sonrisita, soltando una mano y pasándosela por la mejilla.  
\- **Oh, Kai... Yo...**  
Fue a responder, pero hubo una interrupción. Kaizoku se alejó de golpe porque algo de color blanco se le lanzó a la cara. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que era un Moguri. Uno gordito y con una gran nariz, que parecía enfadado.  
\- **¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL, KUPÓ!** -Gritó, dándole con sus pequeños puñitos en la nariz.  
- **¡O-OUCH! MALDITO BICHO, APARTA.**  
Después de darle un par de golpetazos con las manos, como si fuese un mosquito, consiguió apartarlo y que saliese volando a otra parte.  
\- **¿Limo...?** -Kumo abrió mucho los ojos, y dio un paso atrás.  
\- **¿Limo?** -Repitió el pirata. - **¿Quién es...?**  
No pudo formular la pregunta. Alguien tapado de arriba a abajo se lanzó hacia ellos colgado desde una cuerda, y agarró el cuerpo de Kumo con facilidad.  
\- **¡K-KAI!** -Gritó, antes de desaparecer entre la gente que poco caso le hizo a la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos.  
\- **¡KUMO!** -El moreno por costumbre fue a agarrar su libro, pero no estaba ahí. Cierto. Lo había dejado en casa. - **¡MALDITA SEA...!**  
Se giró, pero el Moguri ya no estaba ahí. No era importante. Tenía que salvar a Kumo.

Salió corriendo hacia donde la figura había caído más o menos, y gracias a dios la encontró. Se estaba abriendo paso entre la gente, cargando a Kumo de forma nupcial. Kai empezó a perseguirlo por las calles del pueblo, alejándose más y más del muelle.  
El Moguri, que acompañaba al encapuchado, pareció avisarle de que estaba siendo perseguido porque empezó a coger calles enrevesadas y a aumentó el ritmo de su carrera.  
No había forma de que pudiese volver a por Brennan o Grace, porque perdería el rastro del tipo. Esta vez estaba solo.  
Una de las calles por las que giró el encapuchado Kai la conocía bien. Era en la que se escondió con Kumo, y le curó la mano. Era un callejón sin salida.  
Se agarró a la esquina, tomando aire y viendo como la figura dio un par de pasos atrás al ver la gran pared que bloqueaba su camino.  
\- **Se acabó... Dame... A Kumo.** -Murmuró, agarrándose las caderas para respirar mejor. Entonces la notó. Su espada.  
\- **¡Kai, espera...!**  
Antes de que siguiera, la figura mandó a Kumo a callar, y lo lanzó a la esquina del callejón. El Moguri se colocó alrededor para vigilarlo.  
El tipo sacó de su espalda un palo de madera enorme.  
\- **Oh... Ya entiendo.** -Kaizoku sonrió de lado, empuñando bien su espada.  
Era la prueba final que le había puesto Brennan, ¿verdad? Bien. Pues no pensaba perder. Esta vez no.  
El palo era tan grueso, que cuando chocó con la espada no hubo forma de cortarlo. La forma de luchar del encapuchado era muy distinta a la de Brennan. No intentaba esquivarlo o huir. Estaba tomando una posición agresiva. Quería golpearlo, y no iba a contenerse.  
El desconocido saltó, dispuesto a atacar desde el aire pero Kaizoku supo defenderse con el arma. ¿Desde cuando sabía hacer eso...? Si esto hubiese ocurrido hace unas semanas ya estaría en el suelo.  
Fue la prueba que necesitó para probar que el entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos. Y eso sólo le motivó aún más.  
- **Bien. Acabemos... Con esto...** -Murmuró, cerrando un ojo al hacer presión con el palo del desconocido. Al estar tan cerca pudo ver un ojo color ámbar detrás de todo ese ropaje ridículo.  
Quizás no era Brennan, pero él se lo había buscado.  
Con una estocada lanzó el palo del secuestrador. Pudo ver como su cuerpo se tensó por completo, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, acabando por caer al suelo. Kaizoku soltó una risotada, apuntándolo con su arma.  
\- **Esto pasa cuando te metes con un pirata.**  
Y levantó el arma para dar el golpe final. Golpe que nunca dio.  
\- **¡KAI, ESPERA!**  
Kumo. Kumo se había puesto en medio, defendiendo a su secuestrador. El moreno frunció el ceño confuso.  
\- **¿Qué haces? Apártate.**  
\- **¡NO!**  
\- **Kumo quítate. Voy a acabar con él.**  
- **¡No puedes, Kai...! Por favor... No... No es quién piensas.**  
\- **¿Y quién es entonces, pesado?**  
El tipo se quitó la mascara y el gorro que cubrían su rostro. Dio una gran bocanada de aire, y levantó la cara con enfado. Sólo podía ver su ojo izquierdo, amarillo, que le veía como si quisiera matarlo.  
Por lo demás sólo era... Un chaval. Más o menos de la edad de Kumo, con el rostro lleno de lunares y el cabello de color castaño.  
El Miqo'te se agachó a su altura con preocupación.  
\- **¿Estás bien?**  
El chico se levantó con la ayuda del albino.  
\- **Soy Kuria Taiyou.** -Soltó, mirando fijamente al pirata que cada vez entendía menos. - **Y he venido a salvar a mi hermano de tus sucias garras. Pirata.**  
Así fue como algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.  
\- **¿Her...mano?**  
Kumo apartó la mirada.  
\- **Es lo que intentaba decirte desde un principio.** -Murmuró. - **Kai... Te presento a mi hermano. Kuria.**


	5. Despedida

Un silencio incómodo envolvía a los tres. Kaizoku tenía que asimilar toda la información hasta ahora. Un enmascarado había capturado a Kumo, así que fue a salvarlo. Pero ahora resultaba que era su… ¿Hermano?  
\- **¡Espera un momento!** -El pirata señaló a Kuria. - **¿Hermanos? Pero si tú eres humano. Kumo es un Miqo'te.**  
El chico se le quedó mirando con asco.  
\- **Kumo es adoptado, tarado.**  
\- **Kuria…** -Murmuró Kumo intentando calmar la situación con una sonrisita.  
\- **Ni Kuria ni nada. ¿A tí qué te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Mamá, Papá y todos están preocupados por ti. ¿Has visto lo que pasa si te vas solo por ahí? ¡Te captura un pirata maloliente!  
** \- **Yo no he capturado a nadie.** -Kai cerró los ojos con molestia. - **De hecho le he salvado.  
** \- **¿Salvado? Quién le ha salvado soy yo.** -Ahora se dirigió hacia él con un dedo acusador. - **Tú sólo lo has retenido aquí sin poder volver a casa.**  
\- **¿Ah, sí? Si no fuese por mi, tu hermanito estaría ahora rumbo a Dios sabe dónde trabajando como esclavo, genio.**  
\- **¿CÓMO? ¿ES ESO UNA AMENAZA?**  
\- **PERO… ¿TÚ ERES TONTO? ¿O ES QUE NO ME OYES?**  
Kai y Kuria chocaron la frente en una competición para ver quién gritaba más fuerte. Limo le mordía la mano a Kai para que se alejase de su dueño, pero nadie le estaba haciendo mucho caso, y mientras Kumo los observaba con las manos sobre el pecho sin saber muy bien cómo detener la disputa. Entonces, como si viniese del cielo vio a un hombre rubio asomarse al callejón.  
\- **¡BRENNAN!**  
Antes de que llegasen a las manos, Brennan consiguió separar a los dos chicos. Agarró a Kai por detrás de los brazos y ordenó a Grace a que separarse al castaño.  
\- **K-Kuria. Llegas pronto.  
** \- **Llevo aquí semanas.** -Se quejó el castaño, apartándose el polvo del hombro. - **Esperando tu señal, que NUNCA ha llegado.**  
Kai se removió, intentando pasar soltarse del agarre del hombre.  
\- **Espera. ¿Os conocéis?**  
\- **Brennan me avisó de dónde estaba mi hermano.** -Kuria le fulminó con la mirada.  
\- **¿HUH? ¿Pero cómo…?**  
Brennan al fin lo soltó, y casi se cae de boca. Ya no intentaba discutir con Kuria. Lo miraba a él directamente con confusión en el rostro.  
\- **… Chico, verás… Kumo es…**  
Grace y Kai volvieron la cara a Kumo directamente. El chico miraba hacia el suelo.  
\- **Kai… Yo soy… Soy Kumota Taiyou. El sacerdote elegido para proteger Gridania.**  
El pirata abrió la boca, y la cerró de golpe. Miró de reojo a Grace que parecía sorprendida. Luego a Brennan y Kuria que tenían cara de circunstancia. Kumo seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, nervioso.  
\- **Eso es… ¿Eso es algo muy importante o…?** -Se hizo el silencio. Kaizoku miró a Grace que le devolvía la mirada con incredulidad. **-¡Oh! ¿Es eso que hace de… los brillos?  
** - **E-Eso mismo.** -Kumo sonrió por compromiso.  
\- **… ¿Este tio es tonto?**  
\- **¡OYE! ¡UN RESPETO, QUE NO SOY DE AQUÍ!**  
\- **¡Espera!** -Grace se dirigió al Miqo'te. - **Si Kumo es el gran sacerdote… Oh… Es muy importante que Kumo vuelva a casa. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?  
** \- **¡PORQUE ESE PIRATA LO HA RAPTADO!  
** \- **¡QUE YO NO HE RAPTADO A NADIE!**  
Kumo se frotó el brazo con una mano y suspiró.  
\- **No es… No es culpa de Kai.** -Murmuró. - **Es cierto que Kai me ha salvado de ser capturado por la guardia.  
** \- **¿EH?** -Kuria se giró frunciendo el ceño. - **¿Entonces la guardia te capturó?**  
\- **No…  
** \- **¿Entonces quién?**  
\- **…**  
Lo agarró por los hombros.  
\- **¿Quién te capturó? ¡Habla Kumo! ¡Vamos!  
** \- **NADIE, PESADO.** -Kuria dio un paso atrás ante el grito de su mellizo mayor. Parpadeó un par de veces, casi asustado. - **NO ME HA CAPTURADO NADIE. Me… Me escapé. Me escapé de casa.**  
De pronto Kaizoku se sintió un poco como si sobrara en la conversación, por lo que volvió a donde estaban Brennan y Grace lentamente. Limo lo siguió susurrando algo como _"Vaya panorama, kupó…"_ , pero nadie le echó cuenta.  
\- **¿Por… Por qué?** -Murmuró el castaño.  
\- **… Porque te oí. Cuando hablabas con Limo.** -Kumo clavó sus ojos rojos en los de su hermano. - **Dijiste que por mi culpa nadie te prestaba atención. Pensé… Pensé que si yo desaparecería Kuria sería más feliz…  
** Kuria levantó un poco el labio, con expresión de asco. Abrió la boca para decir algo, algo probablemente hiriente y que iba a empeorar la situación, pero por suerte Brennan lo predijo y consiguió detenerlo.  
\- **Es tarde. Estarás cansado. Kuria… ¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir en casa y mañana te llevas a Kumo a Gridania? Así tenéis tiempo para calmaros un poco.  
** Kai miró fijamente al Miqo'te, pero este ni se inmutó cuando Brennan habló.  
\- **… Está bien.** -Murmuró el castaño, agarrado a su Moguri. - **Mañana a primera hora nos vamos.**  
Kai hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no golpear la pared que tenía a sus espaldas.  
Era... algo bueno, ¿verdad? Kumo por fin iba a dejar de molestarlo, ¿no?  
Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

Todos estaban durmiendo. Kuria se había cogido un cuarto sólo para él y Kumo, por lo que la habitación de Kaizoku estaba vacía ahora. Insistió a Brennan que durmiese ahí, pero el astillero prefirió el sofá. Grace probablemente había bajado a dormir a la tienda, porque no la había visto desde que llegaron. ¿Tan horrible era dormir en su misma habitación?  
No era eso lo que le preocupaba. Había oído una pequeña discusión en el cuarto de Kumo y Kuria pero hacía una media hora que no había ruido alguno.  
Mañana a primera hora Kumo se marcharía a casa. Su casa. Donde había gente que le necesitaba. Kumo… No era como él. Tenía una familia, y un lugar al que volver. Sería egoísta retenerlo junto a él cuando tantas personas dependían de sus poderes.  
¿Retenerlo a su lado?  
¿De verdad… Quería tener a ese proyecto fallido de gato a su lado? ¿Por qué…?  
A pesar de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, el movimiento del manillar de su puerta lo despertó. Se incorporó levemente viendo como la entrada se abría haciendo el menor ruido posible.  
Por el marco cruzó Kumo, mirando con disimulo hacia la cama del pirata, que esperaba sentado.  
\- **¡WAAH! ¡K-KAI! ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTO!  
** \- **Sssh. No grites. Todos están durmiendo.** -Se quejó él. - **¿Qué quieres?**  
Kumo se removió un poco.  
\- **El otro cuarto no tiene ventana…** -Murmuró.  
\- **Pasa anda.**  
Con un suspiro Kaizoku buscó entre la oscuridad su pierna de madera. Se la colocó con rapidez, y se levantó para cerrar la puerta. Caminó junto a Kumo hasta la gran ventana que daba al mar de la habitación, sentándose en el alféizar a su lado.  
Los dos jóvenes permanecieron unos instantes en silencio. No duró mucho, porque el Miqo'te no paraba de moverse, incómodo.  
\- **Kai…**  
\- **¿Qué quieres?** -No apartó sus ojos morados del mar.  
\- **… Siento no habertelo dicho antes. No puedo ir contigo…  
** \- **Ya lo se.**  
De nuevo silencio. Kumo suspiró y le agarró una mano. Kaizoku levantó una ceja. Miró la mano, y luego el rostro del Miqo'te.  
\- **De verdad… De verdad me gustaría ir.** -Susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.  
\- **…Ya lo se.** -Kaizoku asintió.  
No se lo iba a decir. No iba a decirle que a él también.  
Kumo sonrió con ternura y volvió la vista a la ventana.  
\- **Además… El solo hecho de pensar que estaría rodeado de agua me asusta mucho.** -Soltó una risita. - **Supongo que es cosa de Miqo'tes, ¿eh?  
** Kaizoku asintió de nuevo. Kumo lo miró de reojo sin soltar su mano. Se acercó un poco más.  
\- **Me hizo muy feliz que me pidieses ir contigo. Porque… De verdad pensé que me odiabas.  
** \- **No te odio.** -Las palabras escaparon sus labios de forma casi automática. Se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, y se cubrió la boca con vergüenza.  
Kumo le agarró la otra mano y se la apartó de la cara.  
\- **Kai…** -Empezó. Parecía un poco inseguro de lo que iba a decir. - **Yo… Um… Yo y tú… Uh...  
** \- **¿Eh?  
** \- **Lo que intento decir es…** -Tragó saliva. - **E-Es igual… Es… Es una tontería.  
** Fue a alejarse, pero Kaizoku lo agarró por las mejillas, estrujandolo. Sus manos frías hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.  
\- **Ni se te ocurra, Kumota.** -Frunció el ceño. - **Habla.**  
Kumo lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos poniendo una cara graciosa, y a Kai se le escapó una risita. Soltó la cara al Miqo'te, y este empezó a reír también un poco. Una risa tonta que hizo que soltara sus mejillas.  
La risa se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que quedaron mirándose con una sonrisita.  
\- **Sólo… Voy a echarte de menos.**  
El pirata se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía la cara del albino muy cerca. Tanto que pudo oír esas palabras salir de sus labios, a pesar de que las dijo en el tono más bajo posible.  
Sus rostros estaban mucho más cerca de lo que hubiese permitido en circunstancias normales. Y su cuerpo parecía moverse solo. Una mano sujeto al chico por detrás de su cabello, y lentamente empezó a acercarse aún más.  
Los ojos repletos de pestañas de Kumo se cerraron, y vio como sus labios se movieron un poco con anticipación. Estaban a punto de besarse… Pero…  
\- **¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE, KUPÓ! ¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA, KUPÓ!**  
Algo blanco le saltó a Kaizoku en la cara, que hizo que cayese del alféizar al suelo de la habitación.  
Un Moguri blanco y enfadado le estaba arañando la cara y mordiéndole los brazos con los que intentaba defenderse.  
\- **¿LIMO? ¡O-OUCH! ¡KUMO HAZ ALGO!  
** \- **¡L-Limo, para!** -Fue a agarrar al Moguri, pero alguien saltó desde fuera de la ventana, y lo tiró a él también al suelo de boca.  
\- **Ahí estás.** -Sonrió de forma oscura Kuria. - **Te estaba buscando, Kumo. Que manía con salir por la noche.**  
El castaño lo agarró como a un saco de patatas y le hizo una seña a Limo.  
Kumo soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.  
\- **Pensé que no había cuarto en tu habitación.** -Soltó Kaizoku, frotándose la cara.  
Antes de que Kuria saliese con el Miqo'te en brazos, le pareció verlo sonreír con diversión.

Acabó durmiendo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Cuando Kaizoku despertó Kumo ya se había marchado. Se miró al espejo y los arañazos del Moguri ya no estaban. Ese tonto debía haberse colado otra vez en su cuarto sin que se diese cuenta.  
Su entrenamiento con Brennan siguió. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo distrayéndose, mirando hacia donde Grace se sentaba a observarles, y Brennan aprovechaba para darle un golpe y sacarle de su mundo. Por lo demás lo cierto es que estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados.  
En solo un par de semanas más, Brennan decidió que el pirata por fin estaba listo para marchar.  
\- **No soy quien para enseñarte a usar los poderes de ese libro.** -Le dijo una noche que Grace se había quedado dormida. La traía en brazos. - **Sólo Dwayne podría ayudarte en eso. Pero… Si que puedo ayudarte con la localización de los demás.  
** \- **¿Sabes dónde…?  
** \- **Es sólo una pequeña investigación que he hecho. No esperes mucho.  
** Dejaron a Grace en su cama y se dirigieron al salón. La mesa estaba llena de papeles, pero Brennan fue capaz de encontrar entre ellos un plano. Kaizoku lo ojeó por encima. Su rostro ilusionado cambió a uno de molestia.  
\- **Esto es… En…**  
- **Limsa Lominsa.** -Brennan se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **¿Algún problema?  
** \- **...No. Solo malos recuerdos.** -Murmuró Kai. Sin quererlo colocó la mano encima de su pierna derecha. El hombre se dio cuenta, y suspiró.  
- **Lo siento… Es la única pista que tenemos.**  
\- **No te preocupes. Si es por mi familia iré al infierno.  
** Soltó una risotada amarga y asintió.  
\- **Ese es el espíritu, chico.** -Le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda. - **Por cierto… Cuando rescates a Dwayne…  
** \- **Me aseguraré de traerlo. No lo dudes.** -Kaizoku sonrió.  
Brennan rodó los ojos, avergonzado.  
\- **Lo has dicho tú, no yo.**  
El pirata se levantó para marcharse, pero Brennan lo agarró de la camiseta.  
\- **¿Um?  
** \- **...Tengo que pedirte otro favor.**

\- **¿C-C-C-CÓMO?**  
Kaizoku miraba a la chica con cansancio.  
- **No ha sido mi idea, que lo sepas. Pero… El viejo me ha dicho que será mejor que viajar solo.** -Le ofreció una mano. - **Grace. ¿Vendrás conmigo?  
** Grace observó al pirata. Después de unos minutos sonrió, agarrando su mano.  
- **...Está bien. Acepto.  
** Por fin llegó el día. Desde bien temprano Grace, Brennan y Kaizoku estuvieron llenando el barco de provisiones y discutiendo las rutas que tomarían para llegar a su destino. Además el astillero les enseñó algunos trucos de sus nuevos mecanismos para las velas y el control del timón.  
\- **¿Lo tienes todo, chico?** -Kaizoku miró el barco que alguna vez le perteneció a los piratas de Rockfeller. - **¿O debería llamarte Capitán?**  
\- **¡N-No soy digno de ser llamado eso!** -El pirata se puso nervioso de pronto.  
\- **¡HAHAHA! ¡LO QUIERAS O NO AHORA LO ERES, CHICO!** -El hombre le dio un par de golpes en la espalda. - **Oh, antes de que os vayáis tengo un par de sorpresas. Y la primera…  
** Brennan empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Grace y Kaizoku miraron con curiosidad hasta que el astillero sacó una tela vieja.  
\- **¡Eso es…!**  
\- **Es la bandera de la banda de Rockfeller. Al menos la antigua. Dwayne me la dio cuando me marché para nunca olvidarlos.  
** \- **… Pero Brennan eso es…  
** - **Llévatela.** -El rubio se la colocó en las manos a la fuerza. - **¿Qué clase de pirata serías sin bandera?**  
Kaizoku sonrió.  
\- **Gracias… Por todo.  
** \- **Si de verdad estás agradecido ve y salva a todos.**  
\- **Heh. Eso está hecho.  
** Grace dio un saltito, impaciente.  
\- **¿Y la segunda sorpresa, Brennan?  
** El hombre la miró. Sonrió un poco, y levantó un brazo.  
\- **Ya puedes salir, chico.**  
Kai y Grace posaron la mirada en una pila de cajas que estaban por el muelle. De detrás salió un joven con orejas de gato de color blanco. Kaizoku sintió su corazón dar un vuelto.  
\- **Um… H-Hola.** -Sonrió el Miqo'te.  
\- **… Hola.** -Saludó Kai en un susurro.  
Brennan le hizo una seña a la chica y se marcharon disimuladamente.  
Kaizoku apretó la bandera en sus manos, poniéndose algo nervioso.  
\- **Um… Brennan me avisó por carta de que ya te marchabas así que… Hablé con Kuria y… Bueno. He venido a despedirme. Hehe...  
** \- **Me alegra que hayas podido hacer tiempo para venir, Gran Sacerdote.** -Bromeó, mirando de arriba a abajo su ropa.  
\- **¡N-No te rías! La ropa que me regalaste era mucho mejor, ¿verdad?  
** \- **¡OH, SI! ¿CUANDO PIENSAS DEVOLVERME EL DINERO, KUMO?  
** \- **Jo… Soy insolvente…** -Escondió su cola entre las piernas con un pucherito. - **Oh, pero… Si que debería devolverte el pañuelo de la cabeza. Es importante para ti, ¿no?  
** Kai se fijó en el pañuelo que Kumo había utilizado para ocultar sus orejas. Levantó una ceja. Gales iba a matarlo, pero…  
- **Quédatelo. Puedes devolverlo a su verdadero dueño cuando nos volvamos a ver.  
** Kumo sonrió de lado.  
\- **… Está bien.  
** Un pequeño silencio los envolvió, interrumpido por el sonido del barco. Era la hora de irse.  
- **Entonces… Sigues siendo el sacerdote importante de Gridania que no puede acompañarme, ¿verdad?  
** \- **Me temo que si.** -El Miqo'te se rascó la nuca. - **También sigo siendo el sacerdote importante de Gridania que se muere de ganas por seguir a tu lado.  
** \- **Yo también…  
** \- **¿Eh? ¿Tu tambien eres un sacerdote?  
** \- **¿Huh? ¡N-NO! ¡OLVIDA ESO!** -Kai se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. - **¡T-TENGO QUE IRME!**  
Cuando fue a girarse, Kumo se puso nervioso y rápidamente le agarró la cara para que lo mirase a él de nuevo.  
\- **¡E-EH…! ¡E-ESPERA…! H-Hehe… S-Solo… T-Te voy a echar de menos.**  
Kaizoku lo miró extrañado, pero rápidamente relajó el rostro y sonrió.  
\- **Eres un raro.** -Murmuró.  
\- **Vaya, hombre grac-  
** Fue a quejarse, pero se vio interrumpido por los labios del pirata que habían atrapado los suyos en un beso corto.  
Kumo parpadeó rápidamente, mientras su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo como un tomate. Cuando Kaizoku se separó fue como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cara también enrojeció en cuestión de segundos.  
Entonces, oyó algo moverse a sus espaldas. Fue a girarse para comprobar que era, pero Kumo lo agarró de nuevo por las mejillas juntando sus bocas con los ojos bien cerrados.  
Esta vez más que un beso, parecía un choque de labios por la fuerza con la que le estaba presionando.  
El barco volvió a sonar, señal de que iba a zarpar.  
Kaizoku se apartó, hasta mareado.  
\- **Por favor, cuídalos bien, ¿vale?** -Soltó Kumo, cubriéndose la boca.  
\- **…¿Eh?  
** \- **¡EH, ROMEO! ¿SUBES O QUÉ? ¡QUE ESTO SE VA!  
** Por fin se giró para ver a Grace gritar desde su barco.  
\- **¡GRACE…!** -Apretó los dientes, y se giró para despedirse de Kumo pero ya no estaba ahí. - **... ¿Tan mal beso…?**  
Se tocó los labios, pero tampoco pensó mucho más en ello y entró al barco.

Rumbo a Limsa Lominsa.

La noche llegó al barco antes de que Kaizoku o Grace se diesen cuenta. El nuevo Capitán no tuvo remedio que darle a la chica el camarote de Morgana, aunque eso fue después de hacerla jurar mil veces que no tocaría nada de su compañera antigua.  
A pesar de por fin estar en lo que consideraba su casa… No podía dormir.  
Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Tenía un plano con un rastro de su familia desaparecida. Brennan le había dado esa bandera especial, que colocaría mañana mismo. Grace era su nueva compañera de tripulación, y ni siquiera la conocía tan bien. Y Kumo… Kumo…  
Se colocó dos dedos sobre los labios.  
Justo entonces, oyó algo. Un golpe en la bodega, fuerte. Como si alguien intentase romper algo.  
\- **¿Un polizón…?  
** Kaizoku agarró su libro y la espada. Tan rápido como pudo se puso la pierna de madera, y casi voló a la entrada de la bodega.  
Una vez allí se puso un poco nervioso. Tragó saliva, y abrió tan lento como pudo. Oía voces.  
\- **Si… No lo puedo creer…  
** \- **...Atacar…  
** \- **Voy a…  
** ¿Eran más de uno? Kaizoku agarró con fuerza su espada. Caminó lentamente hasta que vio una figura arrodillada y una caja rota. Así que así habían entrado.  
- **¡QUIETO!** -Gritó, apuntándolo con la espada.  
La figura se asustó y dio un salto. Y entonces pudo ver su cara.  
\- **…¿Eh?** -Bajó lentamente su arma con expresión confusa. - **Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
** \- **¡Nos han pillado, kupó!**  
El polizón se levantó, y retiró el polvo de su ropa con dignidad. Su acompañante, un moguri gordito hizo lo mismo a pesar de que no había caído al suelo.  
\- **Kaizoku Tsunoumi.** -Kuria Taiyou lo miraba fijamente, y el pirata se puso un poco nervioso. Entonces ocurrió algo que no habría esperado ni en un millón de años. El hermano de Kumo hizo una reverencia. - **¡P-Por favor…! ¡Déjame unirme a tu tripulación!**  
- **… ¿Qué?**


	6. Kuria Taiyou

A Kuria no le gustaban los animales. Era un hecho. No era por miedo, ni por asco… Ni siquiera él entendía el motivo. El caso es que odiaba tener que tener contacto con ellos. Y aún así, los animales iban hacia él como si fuese un imán de fauna. Si salía al bosque, cualquier tipo de criatura curiosa se le acercaba con confianza total. ¿Por qué? Pues a él es al primero que le gustaría saberlo.  
Esta habilidad a veces le era útil, por ejemplo, en este caso que tenía que convencer a un chocobo para que le llevase junto a su hermano de nuevo a Gridania. Por supuesto, funcionó.  
Y ahí subidos estaban los dos. Rumbo a casa.  
Kumo iba bien agarrado a él, y Limo reposaba en su pequeño bolso de cuero. Lo único que podían oír eran las patas del animal que galopaban entre los caminos del bosque. Kuria miró de reojo a su hermano. No estaba dormido. De hecho, parecía pensativo con algo.  
No tenía ganas de hablar con él. No después de lo de ayer.  
¿Así que ahora también era su culpa que Kumo se hubiese escapado? Sólo de pensarlo, empezaba a temblar de rabia.  
\- **Vamos a parar en un rato para desayunar.** -Anunció. No obtuvo respuesta.  
¿Cómo se atrevía…?  
\- **Oye, Kuria…** -La voz suave del Miqo'te le pilló desprevenido. - **¿Tú me odias?  
** Notó una presión en el pecho. ¿De verdad él odiaba a su hermano?  
Sentía… Algo negativo. Eso estaba claro. No le parecía justo que él fuese el niño de los ojos de su familia. No veía bien que Kumo tuviese todo lo que quería al alcance de sus dedos. Que todos le adorasen, y nadie nunca le prestaste atención a él.  
Odiaba la sensación de ser "El hermano de Kumo" y no Kuria Taiyou.  
- **… No.** -Respondió claramente. - **Y no es mi culpa que te hayas escapado.  
** Eso último se lo dijo más a sí mismo que al albino.  
- **Claro que no.** -Kumo apretó el agarre. - **Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a por mí, pero… Si sigo en Gridania nadie… Nadie te prestará atención.  
** Kuria suspiró.  
\- **No importa. Han pasado veinte años, creo que estoy inmunizado.** -Miró un momento a Limo. Seguía dormido. - **No estoy solo de todas formas.**  
\- **…Pero de verdad sería mejor si yo me fuese.** -Insistió Kumo. - **¡Sólo vuelve y di que no me has visto! ¡Estoy seguro de que…!  
** El castaño detuvo al chocobo tan rápido que casi se caen los dos.  
\- **Ouch…. ¿Kuria?**  
\- **Esto no es por mi, ¿verdad?** -Se giró. Estaba claramente enfadado.  
\- **¿Eh…?**  
El humano se bajó del animal de un golpe. Sacó comida de su bolso, y se la lanzó a su hermano. Fue tan bruto que despertó al pobre Moguri.  
Kumo ladeó la cabeza, confuso, y siguió a su hermano.  
\- **¡Kuria, espera! No entiendo…  
** \- **Oh. ¿No entiendes?** -Se paró en seco. - **No entiendes nada, ¿verdad Kumo? Todo es super fácil en tu mundo de luz y color. Tú te vas con tu queridísimo pirata y yo vuelvo para comerme tus marrones.  
** \- **No es eso…**  
- **¡Ya estoy en casa, mamá! Ah. ¿Kumo? Sí. Se ha ido con un pirata y no va a volver. ¡Pero tranquilos, todos! ¡Es lo mejor! ¡Haha!**  
\- **¡No es por eso, Kuria!**  
\- **¿Ah no? ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que todo lo haces por tu hermanito? Eres un egoísta. Y un irresponsable.** -Kuria se giró para marcharse a comer lejos del Miqo'te.  
\- **ENTONCES DIME. ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER PARA QUE SEAS FELIZ?  
** \- **No puedes hacer nada.  
** Kumo miró apenado como su hermano se sentó al lado de una roca. Limo salió tímidamente a comer lo que el humano le ofrecía.  
¿De verdad no podía hacer nada por él…? Una vez más… No iba a poder salvarlo del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Frunció el ceño.  
El Miqo'te se acercó hasta su hermano, y se sentó a su lado. Kuria lo miró con cara de asco.  
\- **Vete.**  
\- **No.**  
\- **Kumo que te pires, primer aviso.  
** \- **No.**  
Kuria apretó el puño, pero lo relajó en cuanto el albino se acercó a él. Le dio un suave beso en el ojo derecho. En ese de color casi blanco, que se había quedado ciego años atrás. El beso, por supuesto, no hizo nada. Era la forma que Kumo tenía de pedirle disculpas siempre que hacía algo mal.  
El castaño suspiró una vez más.  
\- **Eres especial. Todos dependen de ti.** -Repitió lo que estaba harto de oír a sus padres. - **Y siendo sinceros, si alguien se tiene que ir de Gridania soy yo. Realmente no encajo en un sitio como este.  
** Kumo sonrió suavemente. Dio un bocado al pan que Kuria le había tirado antes.  
\- **Entonces… ¿Por qué no te vas?  
** \- **Pft.** -Apartó la mirada. - **No tengo forma de irme, ni lugar a dónde ir.  
** \- **Eso no es verdad.** -Levantó una ceja cuando Kumo le agarró la mano. - **Yo sé una forma para marcharte lejos de aquí.  
** Su atención se fijó en los ojos rojos brillantes de su hermano.  
\- **… Te escucho.**

Cuando despertó, Kuria se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa, Tampoco en la caja de madera por la que había entrado de polizón en ese barco pirata. Estaba en… Una cama. Una cama limpia de un camarote bastante grande.  
Buscó con la mirada a Limo, pero no lo encontró. No estaba en la cama, ni en ninguna parte de la habitación. Tomó aire, un poco nervioso. Tampoco encontró su palo ni su bolso con todas sus cosas. ¿Se lo habría robado todo el pirata?  
\- **¿Limo…?** -Susurró, levantándose de la cama. Alguien le había colocado una chaqueta que no era suya, probablemente por el frío de alta mar.  
Se alivió al ver que la puerta del cuarto no estaba cerrada, y asomó la cabeza lentamente. No había nadie. Sólo un largo pasillo con camarotes. Al final del pasillo había una puerta que destacaba, de color rojo. Al otro lado una salida a lo que asumió que era cubierta.  
Lentamente se acercó a la puerta roja. ¿Quizás ahí estaban todas sus cosas?  
Con un crujido sonoro abrió la entrada a la habitación. Era como si nadie hubiese pisado esa sala en mucho tiempo. Las persianas no habían sido retiradas por lo que todo estaba inmerso en una oscuridad tenebrosa.  
Kuria avanzó lentamente hasta una mesa enorme, con documentos encima. No había rastro de sus cosas, pero esto parecía mucho más interesante. Agarró un papel. Era un mapa de un tesoro inmenso. No pudo evitar un sonido de sorpresa. Ni siquiera quedaba muy lejos de Gridania.  
Agarró otro. Era una carta. No tenía tiempo para leerla, así que se la guardó en el bolsillo disimuladamente. Su atención fue captada por un libro viejo de color marrón. No tenía nada en la portada, por lo que lo abrió.  
\- **Um… ¿"Elegidos por la luz"...?** -Con dificultad, escudriñando el ojo por el que veía, intentó leer en voz baja. - **La vida de un aventurero es la búsqueda de la fortuna y la búsqueda de la fama. Es la devoción de uno mismo buscar el peligro y la gloria donde sea que residan. Es una búsqueda interminable tomada solo por las almas más intrépidas.**  
\- **Almas intrépidas, ¿eh?**  
Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Kuria diese un salto, y tirase el libro de sus manos. Se giró con los ojos bien abiertos para verlo a… él.  
\- **Kaizoku Tsunoumi.** -No pudo evitar arrastrar su nombre.  
\- **¿Lo de entrar en los sitios sin pedir permiso os viene de familia?** -El hombre agarró a Kuria por los hombros. - **No se puede entrar en este sitio, ¿queda claro?**  
- **¡Pero… Espera!**  
No esperó. Sin miramientos, lo empujó fuera de la habitación grande y cerró con llave. Kaizoku lo miró de reojo.  
\- **Vamos a desayunar.  
** \- **¿Qué es esa habitación?** -Preguntó Kuria frunciendo el ceño.  
\- **Pero bueno… ¿Y a tí qué te importa?** -Kaizoku empezó a caminar por el pasillo, refunfuñando. - **Se mete en mi barco y encima me pide explicaciones… Pft.  
** Kuria le siguió, con mala cara.

Al salir a cubierta, Kuria se tapó el rostro. El sol pegaba muy fuerte en ese cielo azul intenso. Sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por el olor del agua salada. Le dieron ganas de salir corriendo para ver el mar, pero se resistió. Solo echó un breve vistazo a la derecha. De verdad estaban más allá del horizonte… Lo había conseguido. Había salido de Gridania.  
Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Kaizoku se dio cuenta.  
\- **No te he aceptado, que lo sepas. Sólo me has pillado en un momento en el que no puedo volver atrás. Pero en cuanto haga lo que tengo que hacer te llevaré a casa.  
** Kuria lo miró fijamente.  
\- **¿Dónde para este barco?  
** \- **Limsa Lominsa.  
** \- **Me vale. Me bajaré de tu barco ahí, capitán.** -Soltó eso último con burla.  
\- **Bien.  
** - **Estupendo.**  
Y se hizo el silencio. Le daba igual que ese imbécil no le dejase formar parte de la tripulación. Era como todos los demás. Esos que preferían mil veces a Kumo que a él. Por eso mismo se iba a marchar. A un sitio donde nadie conociese al genial y estupendo Kumota Gran Sacerdote. A dónde nadie supiese que tenía relación con él.  
Limsa Lominsa era un buen lugar para empezar.  
Entraron en la cocina, y lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño Moguri comiendo de un tazón. Se le escapó una risita.  
\- **Limo…** -Murmuró, mirando al ser. Este se giró rápidamente.  
- **¡KURIA!** -Se lanzó a sus brazos tan rápido como un rayo. El humano lo abrazó, acariciando su pelaje blanco.  
\- **¿Dónde te habías metido?**  
\- **Tenía hambre, así que iba a traerte algo, kupó. ¡PERO ÉL NO ME DEJÓ VOLVER, KUPÓ!  
** Moguri y humano dedicaron una mirada de odio total al pirata.  
- **Lo siento mucho por intentar que durmieras un rato más.** -Soltó, sentándose en la mesa junto a una chica.  
Kuria la miró con curiosidad. La había visto antes, pero estaba seguro de que no habían intercambiado palabras. Era esa que siempre acompañaba al viejo astillero.  
\- **Buenos días…** -Saludó tímidamente. - **Me llamo Kuria Taiyou.**  
- **Yo soy Grace Delahaye. Y ya se quien eres.** -La chica soltó una risita. - **El hermano pequeño de Kumo, ¿verdad?  
** Sintió un vació en el estómago. Limo fue a decir algo, pero Kuria lo detuvo. No merecía la pena.  
\- **Ese… Ese mismo.  
** Kaizoku lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada sobre su expresión dolida.  
\- **¿Puedo saber por qué te has metido en MI barco, Kuria?  
** Esperó un momento. Dudando en si responder o no.  
\- **Necesitaba… Salir.** -Murmuró.  
\- **¡N-NO ES ASUNTO VUESTRO, KUPÓ! ¡DEJAD A KURIA EN PAZ!** -El Moguri empezó a aletear, escapando de las manos del joven.  
El pirata se levantó de pronto. Limo y Kuria lo miraron algo asustados por el movimiento repentino, pero tan solo fue a por un plato de comida. El castaño se dio cuenta entonces del hambre que tenía.  
\- **Nos turnamos para hacer la comida. Tu camarote ya sabes cual es. Entrar en cualquier otro camarote está estrictamente prohibido. Entrar en la sala del capitán, más aún. Por lo demás… Eres libre de moverte cuanto quieras por el barco.** -Siguió con su mirada ámbar los movimientos del chico, que se dirigía hacia la puerta. - **Cuando lleguemos a Limsa Lominsa te quiero fuera. Tardaremos una semana más o menos.  
** Y se marchó.  
- **Pft. No hace falta que lo digas dos veces…** -Murmuró él como respuesta, pinchando su comida. - **¡Oh! ¡Mis cosas…!**  
\- **Podemos preguntarle luego, kupó. Ahora come.** -El Moguri le metió la comida por fuerza en la boca.  
\- **¡L-Limo…!**  
A veces se preocupaba demasiado.

Después de desayunar fue a buscar a Kaizoku, pero no lo encontró en ningún sitio. Así que ahora estaba aburrido. No quería hablar con esa chica. No con la que le llamó "el hermano pequeño de Kumo". Se negaba.  
Sin embargo, no tuvo remedio. Ella se acercó a él.  
\- **¿Buscas a Kai?** -Preguntó, colocándose a su lado, mirando hacia el mar. Parecía tan aburrida como él.  
- **… Sí.**  
- **No le tengas en cuenta. No dice en serio lo de que te dejará en Limsa Lominsa.** -Sonrió. - **Es un rarito, pero es buena gente.  
** - **Um…**  
\- **… Oye.** -La morena se pasó una mano por el pelo. - **Siento lo de antes. Lo dije sin pensar.**  
\- **Estoy acostumbrado.**  
Un breve silencio los rodeó. Limo volaba sobre el barco, mirando el mar con curiosidad. Kuria se sentó, y Grace lo hizo a su lado. El chico la miró de reojo.  
\- **¿Para qué necesitas a Kai?  
** \- **Queria saber donde estan mis cosas… Cuando tengo mi palo me siento algo mejor. Además es útil para guiarme cuando se me cansa la vista.  
** \- **¿La vista?** -Grace parpadeó un par de veces. - **¿E-Eres ciego?**  
\- **Bueno… Sólo de un ojo.** -Kuria se encogió de hombros. - **Es… Es una larga historia. No es un problema la mayoría de veces, pero el ojo izquierdo se me cansa si lo fuerzo mucho tiempo. Y también he perdido un poco de profundidad.**  
\- **Oh… Lo siento mucho.**  
\- **No te disculpes.** -Al chico se le escapó una sonrisa.  
\- **Um…** -Ella parecía intentar buscar un cambio de conversación. - **¡Oh! ¿Cómo conociste a Limo?**  
\- **¿A Limo? Déjame pensar…** -Miró al Moguri. - **Bueno, yo era bastante pequeño. Estaba jugando en el bosque cuando mi hermano volvió a casa, porque le da miedo adentrarse mucho. Y um… ¡Oh, sí! Él era aún un bebé. Estaba en el suelo herido, no sé por qué. Lo llevé a casa y mis padres aceptaron que me lo quedase. La herida tuvo que ser reciente, porque Kumo pudo curarlo. La verdad es que me sorprendió que mis padres me dejasen tenerlo como mascota, porque no solían ponerse muy contentos cuando traía animales a casa.**  
Grace lo miró fijamente, totalmente metida en su historia.  
\- **¿Te ha hecho mucha compañía?  
** \- **La verdad es que sí.**  
\- **A mi me gustaría una mascota…** -Se quejó ella, revolviéndose su cabello corto. - **Pero Brennan nunca lo aceptaría… Casi no cabemos nosotros en casa, imagina uno más. Supongo que ahora que vivo con Kai...  
** \- **Brennan es… ¿Como tu padre?** -Se atrevió a preguntar. Ella dudó un momento.  
\- **No lo llamaría padre…** -Empezó. - **Mis padres murieron en un accidente, así que empecé a vivir con mi tío. Y ahí lo conocí. Um… Yo trabajaba en la tienda de mi tío junto a muchos tipos mayores, y Brennan es uno de esos que trabajaban con nosotros. Reparábamos barcos y eso. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, Brennan me invitó a trabajar para él en las afueras de Gridania, así que acepté. Supongo que ha sido más un padre que lo fue mi tío.  
** \- **Me alegro de que al menos encontrases a alguien así…  
** \- **La verdad es que fue una suerte.** -Grace sonrió. - **Pero Brennan dice que por culpa de vivir con tantos chicos ahora me comporto como uno. Oye… ¿Tú crees que me comporto como un chico?**  
Grace se apuntó a sí misma con el dedo índice, y cara de preocupación. Kuria colocó las manos en alto, intentando protegerse de la pregunta.  
\- **¿E-Eh…? B-Bueno tienes el p-pelo corto pero… Um…**  
\- **Tranquilo, que es broma.** -Empezó a reír.  
Kuria frunció el ceño al principio, pero acabó riendo también.

Kaizoku no volvió hasta la hora de cenar. Parecía cansado, como si hubiese estado despierto desde hace días. No se veía tan agotado esta mañana… Kuria aprovechó para pedirle sus cosas, y el pirata le dio vía libre para entrar en su camerino.  
Una vez dentro, le rogó a Limo que no tocase nada. Suficientes roces tenía ya con ese idiota como para que ahora le reclamase que había roto algo de su habitación.  
Encontró el bolso y el arma en una esquina, y los agarró. Cuando fue a salir, su mirada inevitablemente acabó en el libro verde del escritorio de ese camerino. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por los libros. Las horas de su niñez se resumían en historias de aventuras y salidas al bosque para cumplirlas por él mismo.  
¿Qué clase de lectura tenía un pirata?  
Lentamente extendió la mano hasta el libro. Al abrirlo, encontró una lista de nombres con distintas escrituras. Las últimas le llamaron la atención. "Dwayne F. Rockfeller". Ese no era… ¿Uno de los piratas más buscados de los siete mares? Alguna vez oyó a su padre quejarse de él.  
El siguiente era el nombre de Kaizoku Tsunoumi. En letra inmaculada. Como el de un diplomático.  
\- **El libro de los Arcanos. Para desbloquear los poderes de los arcanos deberás obtener el permiso del antiguo dueño de este libro. Él escribirá tu nombre, y con ello te traspasará el derecho de utilizar la magia oculta.**  
Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Kaizoku podía usar magia? No solo eso… Según este libro, el propio capitán pirata Dwayne Rockfeller le había dado ese derecho. ¿Eso quería decir que Kaizoku solía pertenecer a su tripulación?  
Ojeó algunas páginas del libro, pero el resto estaba escrito en un idioma extraño para él.  
\- **¿KURIAAA?** -El sonido de la voz del pirata hizo que diese otro salto, tirando una vez más el libro de sus manos. Gracias a los dioses, Kaizoku no le pilló trasteando a él. - **¡EH!**  
Pero… Si a Limo.  
\- **¿Por qué tienes esto, kupó?** -El Moguri tenía en las manos un colgante, que Kaizoku le arrebató rápidamente.  
- **Es de mi amigo.** -Era muy parecido al que el pirata traía en el cuello.  
Kuria se asomó para verlo bien. El de Kaizoku era de color verde, con el símbolo de la Diosa Llymlaen. La Diosa de la Navegación. Era algo adecuado para un pirata… El que llevaba en las manos sin embargo, era de color rojo. Reconoció el símbolo de Azeyma, la Diosa de las preguntas y guardiana del sol.  
\- **Oh… Yo tengo uno igual.** -Señaló abriendo mucho los ojos.  
\- **¿Eh?**  
Rebuscó en su bolso, y lo sacó. No era un colgante como el que llevaba Kaizoku si no una pulserita con la piedra roja.  
\- **¿Ves? El símbolo de Azeyma. Me lo regaló mi abuela.** -Frunció el ceño. - **Dijo que era muy especial. Kumo tiene uno pero es de otro Dios.**  
\- **Oh.** -Kai miró el colgante, y lo colocó en su sitio. - **Si te lo ha regalado tu abuela deberías llevarlo orgulloso.**  
\- **No quiero que se pierda.** -Murmuró. - **Además tampoco es como si… Creyese en estas cosas.  
** Volvió a meterlo en el bolso ante la mirada de Kaizoku.  
- **Como veas. ¿Has terminado?** -Kuria asintió. - **Pues fuera, vamos.**

Después de la cena, Kuria volvió a su camarote. No era una persona que se quedase despierto hasta muy tarde, pero esa noche tenía mucho que pensar. Limo se había dormido desde hace horas pero él… Simplemente no podía.  
Suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que no le pertenecía. Realmente hacía frío…  
Y entonces lo notó. Un papel.  
\- **Oh…** -Lo sacó sorprendido.  
¡Era cierto! La carta que encontró en el camerino del capitán.  
Encendió una luz suave de su mesilla, y comenzó a leer. El principio se veía normal…  
Hasta que…  
\- **Un momento…** -Kuria se incorporó rápidamente. - **Esto es...**


	7. Emerald Carbuncle

Kaizoku estaba cansado. Llevaba todo el día intentando mejorar su magia con el libro de arcanos, pero era imposible. Antes, el que le enseñaba era el Capitán Rockfeller, pero… Ahora no estaba aquí.  
Si quería salvar a su familia tenía que mejorar en todos los aspectos que pudiese. Eso es lo que Brennan le había dicho. ¿Cómo iba a aprender algo él solo? Pues estudiando el libro de arriba a abajo.  
Jugaba con la ventaja de que ya conocía tres hechizos esenciales para la magia de viento que caracterizaba a los arcanos. Fester creaba tifones que se tragaban todo a su paso. Por supuesto, la fuerza del tifón dependía de la energía que el arcano ponía en el hechizo, en el caso de Kai bajita. Painflare era una masa verde de viento que era ideal para empujar cosas o personas lejos. Por último, Summon creaba un enorme espíritu que podía defenderlo de cualquier cosa. El problema de Summon era que le chupaba demasiada energía vital, y acababa muy cansado después de usarlo. Solía ser útil en situaciones extremas, pero no era muy eficaz para una batalla larga.  
¿De verdad iba a ser eso suficiente para luchar con lo que se le pusiese por delante?  
Entró a su camarote después de cenar. Su libro estaba en el suelo. Probablemente Kuria había estado cotilleando cuando le mandó a por sus cosas, pero tampoco iba a montar una escenita ahora. No era su estilo.  
Se agachó a recogerlo, cuando se fijó en la página por la que estaba abierta. Era un hechizo que no conocía y del que Dwayne jamás le había hablado.  
Se tumbó en su cama, y comenzó a leer con curiosidad.  
 _"Summon 1"  
_ Volvió las páginas hasta llegar al hechizo que había estado usando hasta ahora. Tenía un pequeño tres al lado del nombre que no había visto antes. ¿Entonces esta era una versión más básica del Summon?  
Leyó por encima el hechizo y parecía ser exactamente eso.  
\- **Te da la habilidad de crear una criatura hecha de maná que luche a tu lado. Dependiendo del tipo de arcano aparecerá un tipo de criatura u otra. Más información pie de página.  
** Sus ojos pasaron al final de la hoja y leyeron las pequeñas letras que venían abajo del todo.  
" _Emerald Carbuncle - Arcano  
_ _Garuda Egi - Summoner  
_ _Eos - Scholar"  
_ Frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Diferentes tipos de Arcanos? ¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿Qué tipo era él? ¿Cual era la diferencia entre los tres?  
No entendía nada, y nadie podía explicárselo. Era irritante.  
Dobló la punta superior de la página para probar el hechizo mañana, dispuesto a dormirse. Pero no podía. Era imposible. Tenía mucho que hacer, y su cabeza no le daba descanso.  
Se levantó a duras penas, pensó unos instantes y acabó decidiendo que se daría un baño. Seguro que eso le relajaba.  
Agarró ropa limpia del cajón, apagó la luz y abrió la puerta.  
Justo entonces la puerta de delante se abrió a la vez, revelando a un castaño con rostro confuso. Kuria y Kaizoku se quedaron mirando unos minutos. El pirata bajó la mirada hasta las manos del chico. Traía un papel.  
\- **¿Y eso?** -Preguntó directamente.  
\- **Tenemos que hablar.** -Fue su única respuesta.

" _Querido Capitán:  
¿Cómo lo has adivinado? ¿O quizás es que cierta miqo'te te lo ha chivateado? Repetí miles de veces a la chica que lo mantuviese en secreto, pero es irremediable. Recuerdo cuando me contó lo tuyo y lo de tu querido amorcito con todo detalle. Estoy segurísima de que no te hizo tanta gracia, vejestorio. Igualmente, tampoco es como si fuese un gran secreto, pero… ¿Seguro que eso es lo que estoy preparando?  
Puede que luego te lleves una decepción. Es todo lo que diré al respecto. Luego no vengas llorando. Incluso si me ruegas una disculpa no te la daré, que ya te he avisado.  
Griddy me ha dicho que los Rockfeller han estado ocupados últimamente, ¿no? Océanos misteriosos, tesoros increíbles… Hace mucho que no surco los mares.  
Últimamente he decidido centrarme más en mi familia, ¿sabes? Y no querría que fuese de otra manera, a decir verdad.  
_ _Eso es todo lo que quería decir, espero que hayas captado mi mensaje y no hayas perdido esa inteligencia que te caracteriza con tanta aventura.  
_ _Besos,  
_ _Moeru Taiyou."_

Kaizoku levantó la vista del papel. Miró a Kuria con expresión cansada, mientras el chico le devolvía la mirada, ansioso.  
\- **¿Y bien?  
** \- **Um…** -El pirata dudó. - **¿Has estado robando cosas de la sala del capitán? La cual tenías prohibida la entrada, por cierto.  
** \- **¡NO! O sea, sí, viene de ahí, pero… ¡No es eso! ¡Moeru! ¡Moeru Taiyou!  
** \- **… ¿Qué pasa?  
** \- **¡ES MI ABUELA!** -Kaizoku abrió mucho los ojos. - **¿Qué relación tiene mi abuela con este barco?  
** \- **¿EH? ¡Y YO QUE SE!**  
\- **¡PERO TÚ ERES EL CAPITÁN! ¡LA CARTA VA PARA TI!  
** El pirata frunció el ceño.  
\- **¿PERO NO VES QUE DICE VIEJO? ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE ESTA CARTA NO ES MÍA!  
** - **¿Y DE QUIÉN ES?**  
Hizo una pequeña pausa.  
\- **Ah. Probablemente sea del capitán.** -Kuria levantó una ceja. - **El antiguo capitán. Bueno, el** _ **verdadero**_ **capitan.  
** \- **¿No eres el verdadero capitan?  
** \- **No.  
** \- **Oh.**  
Kaizoku se guardó la carta en un bolsillo. El castaño extendió la mano, pero el pirata se la agarró.  
\- **Esta carta es de mi capitán. No tienes permitido entrar o tocar nada de su sala, ¿queda claro?  
** \- **¡Pero la ha escrito mi abuela!** -Se soltó de un manotazo. - **Tengo que saber que significa esto.**  
\- **¿No querías desaparecer y olvidarte de casa?  
** - **Sí, pero… Esto es distinto.** -Hizo una pequeña pausa. - **Me preocupa la última frase.  
** Kaizoku ladeó la cabeza, y sacó de nuevo la carta. **  
**- **¿** _ **Eso es todo lo que quería decir, espero que hayas captado mi mensaje y no hayas perdido esa inteligencia que te caracteriza con tanta aventura**_ **?** -Leyó en voz alta. Kuria asintió.  
\- **¿No suena extraño? De hecho, la carta en sí es muy rara. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Sólo envió una carta para decirle eso?**  
\- **Puede que hablasen mucho por carta.  
** \- **No lo creo.  
** Se quedaron en silencio. Pensando. Tras un par de minutos, por fin el pirata suspiró y le extendió el papel.  
\- **Está bien, Kuria. Pero me vas a devolver la carta antes de bajarte. Tienes hasta entonces para leerla y releerla tanto como quieras.**  
\- **¿Y puedo buscar más cartas?  
** \- **No.** -Kaizoku se cruzó de brazos. - **La sala debe quedar intacta hasta que vuelva el capitán.**  
\- **El Capitán… Es el Capitán Dwayne Rockfeller, ¿verdad?** -Kuria frunció el ceño. - **¡Lo capturaron hace meses! Lo más probable es que esté muert-  
** Se quedó mudo, con espalda contra la pared del barco del susto. Kaizoku había dado un puñetazo justo a la derecha de su cabeza. Tenía el papel bien sujeto sobre su pecho por si al pirata le daba por quitárselo de nuevo. Sin embargo no fue el caso.  
\- **No. Está. Muerto.** -Arrastró las palabras.  
- **V-Vale.** -Murmuró Kuria.  
\- **No puedes entrar a la sala.  
** \- **Vale.  
** El pirata no dijo nada más y se fue por los oscuros pasillos. Kuria se le quedó mirando, sin poder moverse. Miró la carta que apretaba con fuerza, y de nuevo al ahora vacío pasillo. Después de cinco minutos volvió a su camarote.

Tenía razón. El baño le vino ideal para irse a la cama. Antes de que se diese cuenta el pirata, ya era de día. Se levantó temprano para ir a ver como iba el barco. Hizo un par de maniobras con el diseño nuevo de manejo de timón, y se aseguró de que mantuvieran el rumbo a Limsa Lominsa. El día estaba soleado e ideal, pero por culpa de esto se movían lento.  
\- **Ugh…** -Suspiró. - **Si esto sigue así… Tardaremos mucho.**  
No le dio muchas más vueltas. Si veía que no hacía viento siempre podía hacer algún truquito él mismo. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien ahí.  
\- **...Buenos días.** -Murmuró Kuria. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Kaizoku tragó saliva.  
\- **Buenas.**  
Se acercó a las cajas con provisiones, donde estaba el chico. Ahora si que le miró pero de mala forma.  
\- **¿Qué haces?  
** \- **Bueno… Me toca hacer el desayuno.  
** \- **Ya lo estoy haciendo yo, ¿no lo ves?**  
- **Kuria me toca a mi. Aparta.**  
\- **¿Oh? ¿O qué? ¿Le darás un puñetazo a las latas?  
** De nuevo, era como si rayos salieran de los ojos de ambos chicos. Un Moguri adormilado los observó desde la mesa, esperando su comida.  
- **¿El pirata te ha pegado, kupó?** -Kaizoku vio perfectamente como de sus patitas peludas salían uñas afiladas.  
\- **No. Tranquilo, Limo.** -Kuria le sonrió, antes de poner esa cara de amargado otra vez.  
El pirata soltó lo que tenía en las manos, suspiró y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Tenía los ojos de Kuria clavados en su nuca, y podía sentirlo incluso sin mirarlo.  
\- **¿No vas a comer?** -Lo oyó.  
\- **No.**  
Y se marchó. Justo al salir se encontró con Grace, que lo esquivó grácilmente antes de que la golpeara con su hombro.  
\- **Buenos días a ti también.** -Dijo la chica, pero la ignoró.  
Que habilidad para ponerlo de mala hostia desde tan temprano.

Saltándose el desayuno, decidió sentarse al lado del timón con su libro. Era hora de practicar el maldito Summon 1. Primero había que crear una pequeña bola de energía, y luego darle la forma que desease.  
¿Pero qué forma tenía que darle a la criatura? No sabía lo que era ninguna de las tres cosas nombradas al pie de la página, y por mucho que rebuscase en el libro no encontró ninguna foto.  
Quizás no tenía que visualizarlo, como con el Summon 3. Sólo… Hacer la bola y ya.  
Probó a concentrar energía en un punto. Era difícil mantenerla en un lugar solo, y que no se dispersarse por todas partes. Le llevó varios intentos crear una esfera irregular y mal hecha.  
Bien. Pero… ¿Y ahora qué? Era inútil. En tan solo cinco segundos toda la energía se liberaba. Se dio con el libro en la cara. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible.  
Levantó la vista al timón, y suspiró.  
¿Tan inútil era sin Dwayne aquí? ¿Qué es lo que le diría su capitán…? Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro.  
Si era un Summon básico… Debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Era como el Summon 3 pero en miniatura, ¿no?  
Abrió los ojos.  
\- **En miniatura…** -Murmuró, mirándose las manos.  
Es cierto. ¿Qué pasaría si visualizase al Ifrit-Egi, la criatura de Summon 3, pero en miniatura?  
Juntó la yema de sus dedos, y separó lentamente las manos con el libro en el regazo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Haría la bola lo más perfecta que pudiese, y visualizaría a Ifrit-Egi. Quizás así…  
Una vez sintió el calor de la energía irradiar entre sus manos, despegó los labios.  
\- **SUMMON.**  
Abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos casi al instante. La bola de color verde mentolado se volvió un azul brillante, que casi le cegó por completo.  
¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Algo había aparecido! Sentía presión sobre el libro, y lo retiró rápidamente para que no se manchase.  
Cuando la luz se disipó, abrió los ojos. Esperando encontrar a un mini Ifrit.  
No fue el caso.

Kuria estaba que echaba humo. En toda la mañana no dejó de quejarse del capitán del barco, y de lo antipático, cabezota y chulo que era. Limo seguía añadiendo leña al fuego, añadiendo muchos más adjetivos hirientes, y la pobre Grace asentía intentando calmar la situación.  
Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y Kaizoku no apareció. Era el colmo.  
\- **Quizás debería llevarle algo…** -Señaló la chica con un suspiro. - **Tu mismo lo has dicho, es muy cabezota, y seguro que no va a venir a comer.**  
Kuria frunció el ceño. Grace no debería verse envuelta en una discusión entre él y el estúpido capitán. Soltó un gruñido y llenó un plato con patatas asadas que había preparado la chica.  
\- **Yo se lo llevo.**  
\- **Por favor, no os peleeis de nuevo.** -Murmuró ella sirviendole otro plato a Limo.  
\- **¡Si te hace algo grita, kupó!  
** Kuria asintió y salió en busca del idiota. Y ahora… ¿Dónde estaría?  
Antes de poder pensarselo, algo llamó su atención. Una brillante luz azul que venía de la otra punta del barco. Bueno, si no estaba allí, al menos encontraría algo interesante.  
Se acercó lentamente, y a mitad de camino la luz desapareció. Entonces, oyó la voz del capitán que se puso en pie de inmediato.  
\- **¿Q-Qué demonios es esto?**  
Aumentó el ritmo. ¿Qué era qué? Le daba muchísima curiosidad.  
Subió las escaleras hasta dónde se encontraba el timón y fue cuando lo vio. Era una especie de… ¿Zorro? Quizás esa no era la palabra. Era un animal pequeño, con grandes orejas. Iba a cuatro patas, y tres colas salían de su trasero.  
La peculiaridad era que… Brillaba. Era de un color azul cielo, y de su pelaje salía una tenue luz, como si se tratase de un espíritu. En su frente tenía incrustada una gema de color rojo.  
\- **…¿De dónde ha salido?** -Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Kuria.  
Kaizoku dio un salto. No se había percatado de su presencia.  
\- **¡N-No lo se! Bueno si, lo he invocado yo, pero… ¡N-No es lo que quería invocar!  
** El animal miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y acabó levantando sus ojos oscuros hasta el capitán. Una sonrisita se dibujó en su pequeña boca.  
\- **Kiuu…**  
Se acercó a rozarse con la pierna del hombre. Kaizoku y Kuria gritaron. El primero, porque el animal estaba caliente. Muy caliente. Vamos, que le había achicharrado la única pierna que tenía. El segundo, por el grito del capitán.  
El animal se sorprendió, y de pronto su cuerpo dejó de quemar. El pirata suspiró de alivio. Se agachó, y cogió al animalillo en brazos.  
\- **¿Qué eres…?** -Preguntó.  
El ser azul sonrió de nuevo, haciendo otro ruidito gracioso.  
\- **Soy Emerald Carbuncle.** -La voz de Limo vino de espaldas de los dos chicos. - **Eso ha dicho, kupó.**  
\- **Limo… ¿Puedes entenderlo?  
** \- **¡KIU!**  
El Moguri asintió al animal.  
\- **Dice que es una chica, kupó.  
** \- **O-Oh… Lo siento mucho. ¿Puedes entenderla?  
** \- **Eso parece. ¿Vosotros no?  
** Kaizoku y Kuria se miraron.  
La Emerald Carbuncle empezó a mover las patitas, señalando al castaño. Kaizoku extendió los brazos para que este la agarrase, y se quedó con el plato que traía.  
Para disgusto del chico, empezó a frotar la cara con su mejilla.  
\- **¡AAAH! ¡DICE QUE KURIA LE GUSTA, KUPÓ! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE, KUPÓ!  
** \- **O-OUCH. LIMO, PARA.  
** Los dos animales empezaron a pelearse en los brazos del pobre Kuria, mientras que Kaizoku daba un bocado al plato de patatas de sus manos.  
\- **Que popular.** -Murmuró con la boca llena.  
\- **Sí, ojalá serlo con los humanos.** -Soltó, apartando a la pobre Carbuncle de las uñas de su Moguri.  
Kaizoku en una de las veces que Kuria la levantó, consiguió agarrarla.  
\- **Eme. No molestes a Kuria y Limo, ¿vale?  
** \- **Kiu…**  
Agachó las orejas con tristeza.  
\- **¡Ha llamado al pirata papá! ¡Hahaha! ¡Papá, kupó!  
** \- **¡KIU!**  
Intentó dar un mordisco al Moguri, pero este lo esquivó.  
\- **¿Se puede saber por qué la has invocado?** -Kuria agarró a Limo, para que dejase de incordiar a la Carbuncle.  
\- **Estaba probando un hechizo simplemente.  
** El chico lo miró con mala cara. La magia era otra de esas cosas que no le gustaban. Magia, animales, piratas… Todas eso eran cosas que Kuria odiaba. ¿Y mezclado? Resultaba en este insoportable tipo.  
\- **Bien. Solo vine a dejarte la comida.**  
\- **Oh, gracias.** -Se giró todo digno, ignorando al capitán y su nueva mascota. - **Oh y… ¿Kuria?  
** Se paró en seco.  
\- **¿Mmm?  
** \- **...Siento lo de ayer. Estuvo mal.  
** Hizo una pausa, debatiendo si responder o no.  
\- **… ¿Puedo entrar a la sala del capitán?  
** Se atrevió a preguntarlo. El pirata no respondió de inmediato lo cual le asustó un poco. Cuando volvió la vista vio que el tipo solo estaba pensando con la mano en la nuca. Tenía la llave en la otra mano, con la que agarraba a la pequeña azulada.  
- **… Tienes que jurar. Y lo digo en serio. Tienes que jurar que dejarás todo tal y como estaba cuando lo encontraste.  
** Kuria se giró con una sonrisa triunfante. El pirata le dio una llave con una calavera dibujada.  
\- **Entonces quedas perdonado, capitán.  
** Fue la primera vez que vio a Kaizoku sonreír, levantando una ceja.  
\- **No es broma. De verdad confío en que cuando uses algo lo pongas dónde estaba.  
** \- **Que sí, pesado.**  
\- **Y voy a vigilarte. Si veo algo fuera de lugar, te tiro por la borda.**  
Limo vio la cara divertida del pirata, luego la satisfacción en la de Kuria. Frunció el ceño. Quería llegar a Limsa Lominsa. Cuanto antes.


	8. Sueño

El pequeño Kumo Taiyou de 9 años adoraba la noche. A diferencia de su hermano pequeño, solía pasar todo el día durmiendo solo para despertar tarde que es cuando se llenaba de energía. Por eso, no le importó cuando Kuria le pidió si podían salir una oscura noche en la que todos dormían.  
En las lejanas tierras de Aldernard, se encontraba la nación-bosque de Gridania. La ciudad era una pintura de laberintos de canales de agua y estructuras grandes de madera. Eran tan elegantes que parecían parte de la naturaleza a su alrededor.  
En Gridania había todo tipo de razas. Desde elfos hasta Miqo'tes, como el propio niño era.  
La ciudad ayudaba a las razas más extrañas, ya que la venta de esclavos empezaban a cobrar más y más importancia en Aldernard. Kumo, por supuesto, no entendía del todo lo que esto significaba. Sólo sabía que sus padres instruyeron a él y a Kuria que no se alejaran de casa bajo ningún concepto.  
Desde que Kumo llegó a la nación todos se dieron cuenta de que había algo especial en él. El día en el que la anciana sacerdotisa de Gridania murió sin dejar descendencia apareció ese pequeño niño en el portal de la casa de los Taiyou. Los Taiyou eran una familia humilde de humanos. La abuela sabía algo de magia, pero su hija y nieto parecían no poseer las mismas habilidades que ella. Cuando ese bebé Miqo'te apareció en el portal, los Taiyou lo adoptaron sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y lo criaron junto a su hijo recién nacido como hermanos. Kumo no tardó en enseñar sus poderes. Un día, cuando su padre se cortó con la cuchilla de afeitar el bebé le dio un suave beso donde se hizo daño. Las marcas de su rostro junto a la herida empezaron a brillar y en cuestión de segundos estaba completamente curada. Así es como llegaron a la conclusión de que este niño tenía que ser la reencarnación de su sacerdotisa, a pesar de que los poderes de la mujer jamás habían llegado a ese punto. Y tan pronto como tuvo edad para ir al colegio, comenzó el entrenamiento de Kumo como sacerdote de Gridania.  
Actualmente con sus 9 años de edad, Kumo solo podía curar heridas que fueran recientes, de hace unos tres o cuatro minutos, pero cuanto más entrenaba mejor controlaba su poder y más tiempo podía pasar entre herida y curación.

Kumo bajó la terraza de su balcón por una verde enredadera a la que ya se había acostumbrado a usar. Kuria estaba esperando abajo con cara molesta.  
- **¡Te dije que no tardaras!** -Susurró, enfadado.  
Kuria siempre estaba enfadado. A veces daba mucho miedo, por eso a Kumo le costaba acercarse a su hermano menor. Aún así lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Las veces que estaban de buenas eran muy especial para él y las guardaba en un lugar especial de su corazón.  
\- **Lo siento. Tenía miedo de que Mamá y Papá me oyeran.** **  
**- **Deben llevar horas acostados.**  
Tras acabar su frase, Kuria se giró. Kumo se quedó parado, viendo como su hermano empezaba a caminar por las calles de Gridania rumbo a lo desconocido.  
\- **¡E-Espera, Kuria! ¡No me dejes solo!** -Corrió unos metros hasta llegar a su lado de nuevo. - **No me has dicho a dónde vamos.**  
Kuria lo miró de reojo.  
- **Secreto.** **  
**Siguieron caminando en silencio por las oscuras calles de su aldea. Gridania de noche daba algo de miedo, porque todo lo que podías oír eran las criaturas del bosque que lo rodeaba, y todo lo que veías eran sombras misteriosas iluminadas tan solo por la luz de la luna. A Kumo le gustaba la noche… Pero no le gustaba estar solo en este tipo de oscuridad. Se acercó un poco a su hermano pensando que lo apartaría de un manotazo, pero no fue el caso. Probablemente Kuria tenía miedo también, a pesar de intentar hacerse el valiente.  
Pasado un rato, el más pequeño se detuvo al final de una calle. La entrada del bosque.  
Los niños tenían completamente prohibido entrar al bosque a solas de día, y mucho más de noche. Kumo miró el oscuro bosque, luego a su hermano que tenía rostro determinado, de nuevo al bosque.  
\- **Vamos.**  
\- **Pero, Kuria… No podemos…**  
Kuria miró de nuevo a su hermano de reojo. Esa mirada fría que tan poco le gustaba.  
\- **No te he invitado para que me detengas ahora. Si no quieres venir vete a casa.** -El castaño dio un paso hacia el bosque, pero el Miqo'te lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.  
\- **Tu tampoco puedes.** **  
**- **Suelta, Kumo.**  
- **¡No, no, no y no!** **  
**- **Suelta.** **  
**- **¡No!** **  
**- **¡QUE ME SUELTES!** **  
**El castaño le dio un empujón, que consiguió tirarlo al suelo de culo. Kumo se quedó unos momentos paralizado, mirando a su hermano con miedo. Kuria lo miraba a los ojos, también asustado.  
\- **Kuria…**  
\- **No… No quería…** **  
**Kumo se puso en pie, con un sonrisa. Se sacudió el trasero y le ofreció una mano.  
\- **No pasa nada. Volvamos a casa.** **  
**- **No.**  
\- **Kuria…**  
\- **Tengo que ir. Si no vienes conmigo iré solo.** **  
**- **¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengas que ir sí o sí?** **  
**Kuria miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Parecía comprobar si alguien los estaba mirando, aunque era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie allí.  
- **No puedes decírselo a nadie.** **  
**- **A nadie.**  
\- **Y es todo para mi.** **  
**- **Todo para ti.** **  
**- **Bien pues…** -Kuria se acercó un poco más. - **Cuando salí ayer con Papá… En el bosque… Encontré el mapa de un tesoro.** **  
**- **¿Un tesoro?** -Kumo dio un salto.  
\- **¡SSH! ¿Eres tonto? He dicho que es un secreto.** **  
**- **Espera…** -El rubio agachó sus orejas de gato. - **No me digas… ¿Me has invitado para cavar?**  
\- **Exacto. ¿Por qué iba a invitarte si no?** -Contestó su hermano con total seriedad.  
\- **¡Cruel…! ¡Eres muy cruel, Kuria!**  
\- **Ya, yaaa… ¿Vas a venir o no?** **  
**Kumo suspiró.  
- **Sí… Iré…** **  
**- **Bien.** -Asintió conforme el chico. - **Puede que te dé un poco del tesoro después de todo.** **  
**Como respuesta Kumo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a pegarse un poco a su hermano, preparándose para pisar el bosque mientras este sacaba el famoso mapa de su mochila de la escuela. Fueron a dar un paso, cuando…  
\- **Pues a mi también me gustaría una parte del tesoro.**  
Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que los dos niños dieran un salto, cayendo al suelo. Se giraron rápidamente pensando que habían sido pillados, pero… Ahí había otro niño, que no tendría más de 6 años. Su cabello blanco, su piel oscura… Y sobre todo esa sonrisilla traviesa. No había duda, ese de ahí era su pequeño vecino metomentodo.  
\- **¡Galleta! ¿Qué haces a estas horas por la calle? Deberías estar durmiendo en tu camita.** -Le regañó Kumo.  
Galleta solía jugar con ellos a veces en las plazas de Gridania, sobre todo en verano. Al haber pocos niños en la nación, casi todos se conocían entre sí y jugaban juntos por las tardes. Sin embargo, la mayoría de veces Kuria se alejaba del grupo e iba a jugar a otra parte del parque a solas. Kumo nunca entendió el por qué.  
\- **No tengo sueño. Además…** -Galleta, con un peluche en su mano y vestido de pijamas caminó hasta el lado de Kuria. - **Sería horrible si vuelvo ahora, ¿no?** **  
**Probablemente los vio desde su ventana y se escabulló. Kuria suspiró.  
- **¿Por qué sería horrible?** **  
**- **¿Mmm? Mamá y Papá me preguntarían que qué hacía en las calles. Y tendría que contarles que Kuria y Kumo se habían ido al bosque, y me mandaron a casa.** -Galleta parpadeó esos ojos rojos repletos de pestañas. - **Eso sería malo para vosotros, ¿no?**  
Kuria apretó el puño, arrugando el mapa. Kumo lo agarró del brazo.  
\- **K-Kuria…** **  
**- **Ah, maldición. Haz lo que te de la gana.**  
Dicho esto, se sacudió a Kumo de encima y empezó por fin a caminar al interior del bosque. Galleta y Kumo se miraron unos segundos, el primero con una enorme sonrisa, antes de seguirlo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Desde siempre, los animales se han sentido atraídos naturalmente hacia Kuria. Por eso, a cada rato oían a algún búho en mitad del bosque, o el sonido de algún animalillo que aún permanecía despierto. A Kuria esas cosas no le daban miedo. Seguía mirando su mapa, iluminado por la luna que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles. Sin embargo, a Kumo sí que le daba miedo. Y mucho.  
\- **Tranquilo, Kumo. Yo te protejo.**  
Y que su vecino de tan solo 6 años le dijese eso… No. No le daba ningún tipo de confianza.  
Tenían que llevar casi media hora caminando, porque el Miqo'te empezaba a cansarse, y Galleta parecía que iba a caer dormido en nada. Iba apoyado en él, cabeceando y arrastrando los pies como un zombie.  
\- **Oye, Kuria…**  
\- **¡Ssh..! Mirad.**  
Antes de poder decir nada, Kuria señaló hacia delante. Miles de luciérnagas aleteaban entre los árboles, iluminando el bosque por completo. Kumo volvió la vista a su hermano, que sonreía ilusionado.  
\- **Que bonito…** -Susurró Galleta, acto seguido cayendo en los brazos del Miqo'te.  
- **Ah… Se durmió al final.** -Suspiró Kumo cargándolo a su espalda.  
\- **Tranquilo. Ya hemos llegado. Es aquí.** **  
**- **¿Eh?**  
\- **¡Mira! ¿Ves la X? ¡Y las luciérnagas dibujadas! Definitivamente es aquí.**  
- **¡Eso es genial! ¡Por fin el tesoro…!**  
De pronto, el rostro de los dos chicos palideció por completo. Pasos. No. No solo pasos. También voces. Venían de justo delante de ellos. Dos personas se estaban acercando.  
\- **Escóndete.** **  
**- **Kuria…**  
\- **¡Ahora!**  
Kuria corrió hasta detrás de un tronco caído, y vio como justo enfrente de él su hermano se escondía en la zona hueca de la raíz de un árbol aún con Galleta en brazos. El castaño cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo sudor frío caer por su frente.  
\- **Bueno, bueno… No es mi culpa que hayas perdido el mapa, ¿sabes?** -La voz de una mujer. Una mujer adulta.  
\- **Cierra la puta boca y coge el cofre de una vez.** -Un hombre. Su voz era muy grave, como la de un ogro.  
\- **¿YO? ¿CAVAR? Debes de estar de broma.** **  
**- **No pretenderás que me ponga a remover arena, ¿verdad?** **  
**- **Si no hubieras perdido el mapa quizás no tendrías que hacerlo. Tenías UN trabajo.**  
Y en el silencio del bosque las dos voces se callaron repentinamente. Oyeron, igual que Kuria, la toma de aire de alguien que se había asustado. Kuria abrió los ojos lentamente para ver como su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos tenía la boca de su vecino bien tapada. Desde aquí podía ver al hombre y la mujer. Ella tenía el pelo corto y rosa, con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes. Él.. Era enorme. Parecía un monstruo. Definitivamente Galleta había visto a esos dos y se había asustado. ¡Y ahora avanzaban hacia dónde estaban escondidos! Kuria tragó saliva.  
\- **¿Hay alguien ahí?** -El hombre preguntó con esa voz grave. - **Sal de inmediato.** **  
**No hubo respuesta. **  
**- **Si hay alguien y no sale de inmediato vamos a matarlo, ¿verdad?** **  
**- **Por supuesto.** **  
**Era una trampa. Era una trampa. Era una trampa. Quiso gritar, quiso hacerles señas, pero no podía. Tenía demasiado miedo de ser descubierto. No podía mover un solo músculo. Kumo se levantó.  
\- **¿Qué haces, idiota?** -Se le escapó un susurro inaudible.  
- **Bien.. Entonces voy a mirar-**  
\- **¡YO! Yo…** -Kumo salió de su escondite con las manos en alto. - **S-Solo… Solo soy yo…** **  
**Galleta seguía escondido, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos cubriendo su propia respiración. Kuria frunció el ceño. Era hora de moverse.  
- **Bah. Solo es un niño.**  
\- **¿Y qué hace un niño tan pequeño a estas horas en el bosque?** -La mujer se arrodilló a su altura. - **¿Hmmm?** **  
**Kumo sonrió, nervioso.  
- **L-Lo siento… Me había perdido y buscaba la vuelta a casa. Así que seguí a las luciérnagas y…**  
\- **Déjalo, Mika. Nosotros a lo nuestro.** **  
**- **Pero es un niño en apuros…** -La mujer le colocó una mano en la cabeza. - **Mira que orejitas tan monas. Eres un Miqo'te, ¿verdad?** **  
**Kumo estaba tan asustado que le era imposible responder.  
\- **Está claro.**  
\- **Waaah… ¿No has oído? Últimamente pagan mucho por vender Miqo'tes y esas cosas. Oye, oye. ¿Nos lo llevamos?**  
El rubio dio un paso atrás pero la mujer lo agarró del pelo. Kumo soltó un sollozo y ella una risita.  
\- **Ya está lo suficientemente asustado. Deja que se vaya y ya.** **  
**- **Vaaaale, vaaaale.** -Mika redujo la presión por fin, pero no lo soltó. - **Oye. Pero solo por saber… Tu no has oído nada, ¿no?**  
- **¡N-no! ¡No se nada del tesoro! ¡Lo prometo!**  
Se hizo el silencio. Ahora incluso el hombre monstruoso lo miraba fijamente. La tal Mika sonrió de lado, relamiéndose. Kumo se puso tenso de pronto. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos pero era muy tarde.  
\- **Oye, Ivyr… No hemos dicho nada de un tesoro, ¿verdad?** **  
**- **No.** **  
**- **Entonces… ¿Cómo sabe el crío del tesoro?** **  
**- **Hm… Sería bueno si nos lo contara.** **  
**- **Sí… Yo también lo creo.** **  
**De nuevo las uñas de la mujer de pelo rosa se le clavaron en la cabeza. Quería gritar, quería llorar y salir corriendo. Quería… Sólo quería…  
\- **¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! ¡POR FAVOR!**  
El grito resonó por todo el bosque. Los dos extraños se quedaron confusos unos momentos, pero no tardaron en reaccionar al oír otro grito venir de su derecha.  
\- **¡SOLTAD A MI HERMANO, MALDITOS MONSTRUOS!**  
Como si hubiese sido invocado, Kuria saltó de uno de los árboles golpeando con un enorme tronco el cuerpo del hombre gigante. De alguna forma u otra, el tipo cayó al suelo completamente K.O. En ese instante la mujer lo soltó de malas maneras.  
\- **¡Kumo…!** -Galleta salió de su escondite para abrazarlo.  
\- **¡IVYR!**  
La chica de pelo rosa empezó a gritar como si se tratase de una hiena. Kuria saltó del tronco y se puso delante de Kumo y Galleta con un palo en las manos.  
\- **Vete. Llévate a Galleta.** **  
**- **Pero, Kuria…** **  
**Mika volvió el rostro hacia ellos. Un rostro totalmente deformado por la ira. Galleta no pudo aguantarse las ganas de llorar.  
\- **Voy a distraerla y vais a salir corriendo. Da igual lo que oigas, da igual lo que veas, tienes que llevar a Galleta a Gridania.** **  
**- **Pero…**  
\- **HAZME CASO, KUMO.** **  
**Justo en ese momento la mujer embistió contra los tres niños. Kuria de un salto consiguió darle con el palo en la frente. No fue suficiente para tumbarla, pero sí para que se quedase unos segundos confusa.  
\- **¡AHORA!**  
Y por fin. Kumo le hizo caso. Comenzó a correr. Y corrió. Incluso cuando oyó el grito desgarrado de su hermano, siguió corriendo. Incluso cuando vio una luz naranja iluminar todo el bosque siguió corriendo, con su vecino que no dejaba de llorar en los brazos.

Nada más llegar a Gridania se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en pie, buscándolos. Al parecer la luz fue lo suficientemente poderosa para despertar a algunos padres y que se dieran cuenta de que sus hijos no estaban ahí.  
Cuando contaron su historia a todos, Kumo rogó a los adultos que les dejase ir con ellos. Si había alguna posibilidad para curar a Kuria quería tomarla. Aún así, todos se negaron rotundamente. Quizás no lo dijeron directamente, pero era una posición que definitivamente decía "tu vida es más importante que la suya".  
Después de 2 horas de búsqueda encontraron a Kuria, al borde de la muerte, tirado sobre la hierba ensangrentada. Su abuela determinó que alguien había usado magia contra el pequeño. Kuria consiguió esquivar el ataque, y solo le afecto a la mitad derecha de su rostro. Por eso seguía vivo.  
No había rastro del hombre, de la mujer o del mapa que llevaban en todo el bosque. ¿Qué habían desenterrado? Nunca llegaron a saberlo.  
Lo último que Kumo recordaba de esa noche fue el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño, en brazos de su padre y como empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, gritando desesperado su nombre.  
\- **¡KURIA! ¡KURIA!**

 **¡KURIA!**

Kumo se levantó en su cama de un salto.  
Gridania. Seguía en Gridania. Había amanecido. Fue hace unos días que Kuria se marchó en barco con ese pirata... Hace unos días que había vuelto a su hogar. Esta mañana era una silenciosa, porque no lo habían despertado los niños gritando ni los trabajadores habituales si no los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Aún así, era agradable.  
De nuevo... Había soñado con esa noche. Ahora su cabeza le dolía horrores. El Miqo'te, ahora adulto, resopló y volvió a tumbarse bocaarriba en la cama.  
\- **Kuria…** -Susurró.  
Esperaba de todo corazón que su hermano estuviese bien. Aunque… Estaba seguro de que si Limo, Grace y Kai estaban cuidando de él todo iría bien. Sonrió suavemente con una mano en el corazón.  
\- **¡Bieeen! ¡Hoy comeré tortitas!** -Decidió tan feliz. Se puso en pie sobre el suelo de madera y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. - **¡Abuelaaaa! ¡He tenido una pesadillaaaaa! Quiero tortitaaaaaas.**  
Sabía que Mamá y Papá probablemente estaban trabajando, así que si quería mimos tendrían que ser de su abuelita. La mujer estaba de espaldas en su sillón, mirando hacia el fuego ya apagado.  
\- **¿Abuela? Oye, oye. No estás enfadada por lo de Kuria, ¿no?**  
Con una sonrisilla pícara giró el sillón de la señora para encararla. Lo que vio, hizo que su expresión cambiara por completo.  
Sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Era lo primero en lo que se fijó. A medida que pasaban los segundos sus ojos color vino captaron más cosas. Su abuela estaba muerta, de eso no había duda. Alguien se había ensañado con su cuerpo por completo. Tenía el cuello rajado y numerosas puñaladas en el costado. Su cara era de horror absoluto.  
Kumo tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no vomitar.  
Entonces se fijó en el rastro de sangre que salía hacia afuera de la casa, que tenía la puerta abierta. Caminó lentamente fuera de casa, intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando salió, una visión grotesca hizo que acabase por fin vomitando ahí mismo.  
Había cuerpos en las calles. Cuerpos de personas que conocía. Cuerpos de gente con la que solía hablar todos los días. Cuerpos de niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres y ancianos. Cuerpos de familiares y de amigos.  
No podía mirar de nuevo. No quería mirar de nuevo. Tenía la cabeza agachada contra las escalerillas de su casa mientras el líquido salía de su boca sin parar. Necesitaba gritar, pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía llorar en estos momentos a pesar de que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
Cuando por fin dejó de vomitar levantó la cabeza una vez más. El olor era nauseabundo.  
\- **Mamá… Mamá, Papá.** -Fue lo único que atinó a decir en un hilo de voz.  
Sus padres. Tenía que encontrar a sus padres. Ellos estarían vivos, tenían que estarlo.  
Se puso en pie lentamente, sujetándose la boca. Ni siquiera quería pensar cómo había ocurrido esto. No quería pensar que lo que sea o… Quien sea que había hecho esto siguiese por aquí. No quería pensar que podía sufrir el mismo destino que esta gente en cualquier momento.  
Y así, tan rápido como le permitían sus torpes reflejos, avanzó entre los cuerpos de la gente de su aldea. Caminó por las numerosas calles todas con más de un y más de dos cadáveres masacrados.  
De repente, sintió como alguien le posó una mano en el hombro. Gritó. Por fin pudo gritar tan fuerte como le permitieron sus pulmones, y entonces una mano le cubrió la boca firmemente.  
\- **Tenemos que irnos.** -Reconoció la voz en seguida. - **Ahora. Hay un transporte esperando a unos metros de Gridania.**  
Kumo se giró rápidamente para ver el rostro serio de Brennan, el astillero de la ciudad costera de al lado.  
\- **B...Bre… Bre…**  
Las palabras no salían de su boca. No solo Brennan. Le acompañaba un chico joven de cabellos claros. Kumo sintió cómo las emociones empezaban a volver por fin. Tristeza, angustia, miedo, alivio… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.  
\- **Chico, no hay tiempo. Ven conmigo.**  
\- **G… Galleta… Estás... Estás...**  
Kumo se lanzó a los brazos del albino que le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo. Brennan suspiró.  
\- **Estoy bien,** **Kumo… Pero tenemos que irnos. Te lo explicaremos todo cuando estemos a salvo.**  
Asintió. No había duda. Tenían que salir de ahí.


End file.
